


【双安度因】万象世界

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, IT IS A SOCIOLOGICAL ESSAY, Madnessand Civilization: A History of Insanityin the Age of Reason, Maybe it's a sociological essay, Other, 对不起我实在不知道黑白双安迪水仙这tag用英文怎么说了
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 献给我、福柯以及亲爱的奶糖，比LOFTER先开的连载。





	1. 愚人船

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用警告】  
·并不是纯粹意义的同人文，可以说是一次社会学与哲学知识的（必然失败的）冒险，循着福柯经典的路径的发散性思考，关于癫狂与文明、社会文化与权力结构、经验不可经验之物。它是一个清晰的梦魇。  
·黑白双安度因，但其实“黑”与“白”的界限也不是很分明。  
·角色的本质已经不是这篇文章有任何一丝一毫关怀的了，ooc是肯定的，但我也肯定你不会注意到这点，因为有很多更重要的东西。
> 
> 总之，请小心。这篇文章比以往任何的一篇都要危险。

<<  
“这就是我们最近收获的消息了，安度因。我们会随时与前线部队和间谍保持联系的。”  
石砖上干枯的一小块苔藓被踢开，落进了台阶下的排水沟里。从这里拐过去，厄普敦镇别致的蓝绿砖瓦和精美的门灯杆便一一展现出来。珍娜·普劳德摩尔先走了下去，她身后的年轻人对着她的背影点了点头，紧随其后绕过墙角的桶子。  
“谢谢，珍娜。”  
安度因·乌瑞恩简短地回答。  
年轻的国王是从暴风城通过传送门抵达的。就在十分钟前，他在珍娜的陪同下结束了在城堡与威奎斯特家族和浪潮贤者的短暂会面，而先锋军的总指挥，吉恩·葛雷迈恩，则和前线的将军一同等在联合广场。看会和时间还早，珍娜提出带他绕路在附近转转。  
“其实这只是简报，正事可以等会儿留到联合广场再说。”大法师侧过脸对他微笑，“今天的天气并不是很好，不然我下午可以带你去波拉勒斯的其他地方再逛逛。”  
年轻的国王摆了摆手：“没关系的，之后我也会经常到库尔提拉斯来。这里的街道比暴风城还整洁宁静——装饰物也很别致。”他指了指满墙常春藤下的鮟鱇门雕，发出由衷的赞美。  
珍娜说得没错，天气确实不大好，往日会在阳光下熠熠闪烁的掺了珠贝粉的雕塑此刻看起来只有沉闷的灰绿色，但这不妨碍在暴风城长大的安度因用好奇并欣赏的眼神静静琢磨着这里的一砖一瓦。这让他看起来比这几个月的任何时候都像个真正的年轻人。  
“可能是要下雨了。”她柔声提醒，带着他加快了脚步。  
他笑笑，也步履轻快地跟了上去。走过前面的葡萄架就能看见平整漂亮的石拱和另一段台阶，以及宫门外呈上升势的大道，大概他们要从这里绕回联合广场。虽然他有些不舍——这个街心的小花园很漂亮，让他想到暴风城的法师区和曾经的花园。因此在经过依着树的葡萄藤架时，他稍稍放慢了些。  
茂密的藤架的另一边，忽然传来了两个女人的谈话声。  
“喂，你听说了吗？”那话语里带着浓重的口音，“听说佐司瓦的低谷河道里又出现了那个东西。那种船。”  
“我知道！他们说还点了灯，真是恐怖……不过会不会是女巫又出来作祟了？”  
“肯定不是，他们都说是愚人船了。”  
珍娜停下了脚步转过身来，有些诧异地望着愣在原地的安度因：“怎么了？陛下？”最后的单词她压低了声音。  
安度因这才回过神，将戴在头上的兜帽拢了拢，跟了过去。等他们都走上了台阶，他才凑过去询问：“珍娜，什么是……‘愚人船’？”  
大法师愣了一下，眉心中淡淡的皱纹显得更明显了些：“那个吗？……我也说不清，好像是库尔提拉斯民间流传的一种东西，我记得我八九岁的时候经常听到……不过我也没见过。怎么了？”  
“没什么。”安度因迅速地笑了笑，保持着一丝困惑跟着她走向联合广场。

<<  
“愚人船？”  
联合广场散会之后，安度因喊住了随同吉恩和塞勒斯前来的泰莉亚·弗塔根。作为他在库尔提拉斯所知道的为数不多的同龄人，他谨慎地提出了自己的疑问。然而以见多识广闻名的年轻女兵也说不出个所以然来：“您是在哪儿听到这个的？我只在佐司瓦的水手那里听过这个东西，那些上了年纪的人都说是一种会带来瘟疫或灾祸的不祥之兆。我猜可能是神话里亡魂的冥河之船的变种版本？”  
她的声音忽高忽低。  
而泰莉亚的同伴，那个一向咋咋呼呼爱开玩笑的弗林·晴风，则一反常态地靠在广场边缘的海桐树下，安静地注视着他们。  
等他听到“冥河之船”的时候，终于把交叉在胸前的双臂放了下来：“不对，小泰，那跟冥河一点关系都没有。”  
安度因和泰莉亚一同望向他。  
“您知道那个吗，弗林船长？”安度因看着男人用食指摸着自己的胡须，小步走到他们跟前。  
弗林放开手指，冲他点了点头：“是的，国王陛下。您很在意这个吗？”  
“我听到有居民在谈论这个，似乎有小型的恐慌。”他自然地回答。  
弗林的手转而抚上自己的眉弓：“我倒是知道一些。不过，陛下，”他的眼中闪过一丝不易察觉的阴影，语气却轻巧得很，“我要把话说在前头，愚人船这玩意儿其实没多少人真的见过，关于它的传闻大多离谱到正常人都不会相信的程度，所以接下来我说的东西，您可以就当个乐子听听，千万不要当真。”  
安度因皱皱眉，对年长者做了个“请”的手势。  
船长眯起眼睛微微一笑，清了清嗓子：“据我所知，很久以前就有与愚人船了，它——确实如泰莉亚所说——是灾厄的象征，但并不是它带来了厄运，而是它像是幽灵一样，总是在瘟疫、饥荒或者战争的艰苦后期出现。大部分的传闻中都说愚人船是用火山口的黑曜石打造的坚硬船只，上面乘着‘灾难使者’——听上去像鬼怪对吗？其实就是人，那些被登记在册的失踪的镇民、村民，但已经不能说那种样子还是人了。有人说他们面目全非地挤在船的甲板上，会像猩猩一样发出彻夜的咆哮，或者唱着歌，而且声音比海妖的歌声难听多了，旅人听到一点就会肝胆俱裂。我还听过一种说法，说他们的船是遇难海员的龙脊战船，龙首的灯会在黑夜中喷出比太阳还明亮的火，从海面而来，穿行在河道间，照亮整个峡湾。”  
“峡湾？是指提拉加德吗？”安度因有些惊讶，“我听到的是在佐司瓦出现了那种船只。”  
泰莉亚也捏紧了自己的锤柄：“听起来的确更像是佐司瓦的女巫风格，跟露西小姐说的受诅咒的村民好像啊。”  
“说不准的，这是说不准的。”弗林笑着耸耸肩，“船是随着水流动的，谁也不知道哪里是他们的出发点。提拉加德很久以前也出现过，佐司瓦也有，可能更远的地方也有。而且小泰，愚人船的历史比佐司瓦的女巫要长多了。我认识的一个人祖宅的古董里还有关于这东西的记录。”  
“不过如果是失踪的居民，市政官应该可以查到吧？”泰莉亚握着弗林搭在自己肩膀上的手腕，“对吧，安度因陛下？如果失踪了很多人，岂不是——”  
“我想他们应该给不出名单的。”弗林意味不明地笑着，“因为，怎么说呢……多数人都相信是那些人的家人把他们偷偷送上了船，然后等人口统计时再报上失踪。比方说谁家有了麻风病人、鼠疫病人，懂吧，或者……疯子？可能这么说人家不大好，不过……”  
安度因和泰莉亚一同睁大了汪洋般的碧蓝眼睛：“家人？！”  
少女嚷了起来：“怎么可能呢！如果他们真的生了病，家人不应该把他们安顿在家里或者送去诊所，好好照顾吗？”  
“所以我说相当离谱，前后矛盾。”弗林连忙举起双手投降。他转向安度因，微微颔首：“这就是我了解的东西，陛下，一个民间传说罢了，一个有点可笑的恐怖故事。您怎么会在意这个呢？”  
安度因连忙咳了一声，用手把被海风吹乱的金发稍稍理了理：“其实是我刚刚在厄普敦镇散步的时候，听到两位女公民在谈论这个。”  
弗林和泰莉亚都愣住了，接着，两个库尔提拉斯人同时松了一口气：“哦天呐，那一定是那些八卦的贵族了。”“您可以不用管这个了！她们一张嘴都能跑出来一艘驱逐舰的，不值得相信，您就当没听到好了。”  
沉重的乌云下，海上王国的儿女发出令人印象深刻的快活的笑声。  
烛心一声噼啪的爆裂让安度因从回忆中回过神来。  
安度因放下手中的文书，站起来踱了几步，最后还是走向了窗口。  
从国王寝室的落地窗边向下看去能够看见暴风城的全貌。入夜已有八个钟头，贸易区和大教堂永不熄灭的灯火变成了群聚的萤火虫，安静地栖停在大半沉没于漆黑中的城市上。秋夜寒凉的空气缓慢撑开他的肺叶，又带着湿润的暖气缓慢地流出去。  
弗林和泰莉亚的话确实让他获得了短暂的安心，但从库尔提拉斯回到暴风城两周后，事情开始发生了变化。  
几个小时之前，贵族议会要求面见国王，称有要事禀报。常任议员雷明顿·瑞治维尔和鲍雷斯·维沙克两位领主用最焦灼的笑容迎接了快步赶到会议厅的安度因，并默契地一同用身体挡住了站在后排不安地来回张望的人口统计官巴瑟罗尔。  
陛下，您务必要冷静听我们说，进来我们国土上有一些人民失踪了。  
他们是这么说的。  
安度因记得自己当时是用超乎寻常的冷静声音询问他们：“是谁在哪里，怎么失踪的？”  
他们简要地陈述了。  
首先是赤脊山传来湖畔镇所罗门镇长的简报，称镇中有人在见到夜行的诡异航船后失踪了。许多家庭都隔着玻璃窗看见了燃着炯炯火光的船只从止水湖上安静地掠过，而巡山人在黎明时分惊慌地跑进市政厅，称看见前月退伍的几个老兵登上了那艘船，一起唱着疯癫的歌谣消失在了晨雾中。市政厅搜索三日无果后，将那几人都作失踪登记了。  
紧接着，西部荒野正在恢复生产的长滩也发来了相同的报告，唯一不同的是船只是从迷雾的海面上而来的。再然后从暗色河滩上仅剩的几个居民点，蔓延到了联通石碑湖的布莱克威尔与东谷伐木场的宿营地。  
水所行至的地方都有幽灵般游荡的船只。  
直到这种报告最终从艾尔文森林的枢纽闪金镇传来，贵族议会终于被惊动了，并最终在商议无果之后终于通传到了他这里。  
但有种莫名的感觉告诉安度因，这里面还有些被隐瞒的事情，他们对他略过了最为重要的一些东西，于是他的目光越过两位满头大汗的贵族代表，直望着巴瑟罗尔。吊灯的白光有些太明亮了。  
“还有什么人失踪了？”  
暴风城的人口统计官一向被称为皇家代理人。这位忠诚奉献了二十多年的代理人擦了擦自己脖子上的冷汗，顶住所有真正皇家贵族的目光，嚅动着自己的嘴唇：“城里也有人失踪了。”  
“被安置在运河外环的一些难民和病退士兵，或者是在近期暴风港附近租房的军士家属，都有失踪记录。”  
“闪金镇、湖畔镇与布莱克威尔的一些预备役民兵失踪了。”  
“其实长滩和东谷一带的损失最重，那些失踪人员都是还在按时纳税的，现在他们的家人都去申请了国家救济，所以……”  
“目前我们得到的人数是上报的，我们仍然怀疑可能有些家庭失踪的人员也是家中唯一与市政厅联系的公民，故可能还有一些人失踪了而未上报……”  
安度因忽然低声喃喃：“愚人船。”  
“抱歉陛下，您说什么？”  
国王感受着这些字符重锤一样敲击在大脑上，反复地弹跳着。他的耳朵经历了一阵短暂的嗡鸣，过了将近十秒才清了清嗓子：“为什么到现在才通报给我？”  
鲍雷斯·维沙克听得出来声音中燃烧的年轻国王的怒意。他张开嘴，抖动汗湿的胡须：“陛下，是基层区域的官员们最开始低估了这件事的重要性，那些病弱的流民和退伍士兵还有他们的家属，本来在生活上就……”  
安度因深吸了一口气，猛地将手拍在长桌上。  
“每个暴风城的公民都是无价的，一个也不能少。”他语速急促地下令，“各位，必须把这件事彻查到底。”  
雷明顿·瑞治维尔将一只手举到胸前：“陛下，之前我们的舰队在纳沙塔尔遭遇了重创，军队和宫廷里可调度的人员已经——”  
“正是因为我们的战士在前线付出了巨大的牺牲，才不能让留在家园的他们誓死捍卫的人民遭受这种恐怖。”安度因放慢了语速，一字一顿地强调。他澄澈的海蓝双眼死死盯着在场的议员，而议员们面面相觑，最终看向了巴瑟罗尔。  
“我……我明白了，请您给我向汉孟德将军沟通的权限，统计局会想办法尽快把方案交给防御部队的。”巴瑟罗尔结结巴巴地回答，半秃的脑袋上水光泛滥。  
安度因潦草地点点头。他向一旁做会议记录的抄写员艾瑞克挥挥手，示意他负责起草巴瑟罗尔用来交给汉孟德·克雷将军的文书。结束了这个动作之后，他便快速离开了会议厅。  
那是，“愚人船”。  
可能他只是对弗林船长的故事过于执着，以至于出现了这种事情便不由自主地往那些吊诡的故事上套，明明各地的汇报并没有详细地描述那些带走失踪者的船到底是什么样子，也不能确定是否就是那种“船”把居民带走了。尽管如此，这个来自异国的诡异名称仍然真实地盘旋在安度因的脑海。他应该寻求库尔提拉斯同盟的帮助吗？但就在上周，联盟的舰队已经奔赴纳沙塔尔，珍娜和吉恩此时都在那里和盟友对抗艾萨拉的暴政，通讯时好时坏……  
一面玻璃阻隔，窗户之外黑夜流淌在空气的每一个角落，此刻暴风城的公民都已经入梦，只有几闪大教堂的灯光和海岸边的灯塔还长明不熄，但那火光似乎也在不安定地摇晃，让人不由想象着它在下一秒被黑夜裹挟着漫向无尽之海的深处。  
安度因凝望着夜幕中的暴风港。灯塔的探照灯旋转着，在他望过去的瞬间刚好形成了一个直角，港湾彻底暗了下去。那里只有海潮轻轻拍打着停泊的船只与风化已久的堤岸，再无他物。  
可他忍不住想看到火光。他迫切地想要亲眼目睹那种有掳掠暴风城公民的嫌疑的神秘船只，亲眼望着从龙脊船头冒出的熊熊燃烧的烈焰，以及即将重回家人身边的失踪者们。或许还有弗林·晴风所言的恐怖的歌声。不，那不恐怖。他，他的勇士们曾经面对过同样可怕的能控制心智的敌人，只要他们能找到这恐惧的根源，就能战胜它，拯救那些无辜者。  
他幻想着下一刻那艘船就会出现。  
但暴风港寂然无声。平稳深黑的海面安静地、难以察觉地涌动着，吞没时间并反刍出夜色。它像过去的每一个夜晚一样没有任何异象。  
他感到心中有些空洞。  
等到脚踝因为长时间站在冰冷的地砖上而隐隐刺痛的时候，安度因才终于收回了目光。他迅速地拉下窗帘。  
寝室内只剩下两根蜡烛还在燃烧了。  
不管怎样，他必须……


	2. 雾河

<<  
安度因·乌瑞恩脱下了他那身已经几个月不离身的厚重盔甲。现在是十一月初，艾尔文森林早已进入了秋季，当下他穿着合宜的恒金线毛斗篷，但仍能清晰地感受到茅香丛根部冰凉的露水，透过裤腿攀上他的皮肤。  
他往西边能听见水流的地方不断深入，背后的卫队踩平了通往河岸的草地。茅香、发草以及狗牙根折断的窸窣响声被包裹在露水里，像是闷棍打断骨骼。  
“国王陛下，现在天已经亮了，我想那种船只应该不会出现了。”艾尔文西区的治安官瑞尼尔副队长跟在安度因的身后，“昨天晚上我们的部队进行了整夜的巡查，并没有发现斯通菲尔德方向或者杰生农场方向有任何人员出入的迹象。这两个地方都已经实行了宵禁，西荒人民军也没有跟我们进行联络……”  
国王没有回头。  
他的金发在晦暗的天光里反射着朦胧的淡金，这种无声的庄严宣告让瑞尼尔识相地闭了嘴，只能跟在他身后。  
十天了。同某种隐约的预期相符，统计官对各地失踪公民的汇总报告越来越详细，失踪人口日益增加，防御部队的搜寻工作一无所获。  
这种不祥感觉的应验让所有人都很不快，安度因自然也是如此。  
巴瑟罗尔在最近的一次通报会上用无力的腔调念着各地治安官发回的案情调查书总结。安度因盯着他把一百多页的报告一张张读完了，听下来无非是家人失踪后留下来的人如何痛苦、生活难以维系，但在调查员询问具体失踪前发生的事情时又提供不出一点有用信息。  
唯一一个算得上线索的信息，是他们在西泉要塞西南边的雷霆瀑布支流附近发现了泥泞的脚印，一直蜿蜒着消失在了芦苇深处。巴瑟罗尔表示暴风城驻闪金镇的治安部队已经围绕那串脚印展开了调查。  
他们会尽力的，如果一串脚印真的能起到什么关键性作用的话。已经没法儿更配合调查的德·维里斯中士干巴巴地补充。  
安度因觉得他得亲自做点什么。他有种预感，如果他不出面，可能那艘船永远也不会现身。他必须亲自去看看。  
所以暴风城的国王才会选了一个有些阴暗的下了雾的清晨，在继位以来第一次莅临了西泉要塞。这次视察他没有预先通知任何人，刚刚结束守夜的士兵们从四点的睡梦中惊慌爬起，手足无措地跟在安度因身后。  
安度因抬起头。要塞外笼罩了整个河滩的橡树林遮天蔽日，在稀疏的树叶能看到被树枝划得破碎的天空，确实已经比他刚出城时亮了一些，只有几点微渺的星星依稀闪烁在逐渐泛白的灰蓝色天幕之中。他刚一张口，呵出的白雾就和林中的晨雾混在了一起。  
“也许吧，副队长。我只是觉得过来看看比较放心。”安度因终于转过脸，对军官点点头。  
那艘船，那艘船在哪里？能够带走那么多的人，那艘船该有多大？那么大的船是怎么进入那些小小的港口的？这些问题已经被研究了十天，没有人给出答案，他早明白到这里实地查看一番也搞不清楚的。  
安度因童年时西泉要塞外还有河爪豺狼人出没，如今它们早已绝迹，河滩已经荒芜了很久，只有斑鸠在树林的阴翳中发出几声清晰而突兀的啼叫，翅膀扑棱声隐没在远方。从他们的位置已经能看见河边的芦苇了，如瑞尼尔副队长所说，这里空无一人。  
“回去吧，陛下？”副队长适时地小声提醒。安度因的睫毛抖动了一下。  
他叹了口气，转过身来。  
就在此时，寂静的林间忽然传来了一阵歌声。  
安度因立刻回头看向河流的方向。他听得到河水平缓地流淌着，在稳定的潺潺中漾起了一阵不同的涟漪，不仔细听是听不出那些掺杂在水声和芦苇娑娑声中的音符的。先是几个轻微的音符，在晨雾中连缀成了梦呓般的曲调，将空气中凝结的霜晶一颗颗压破，由远及近。  
“有什么东西在那里！”  
他拔腿就向河岸快步走去，将瑞尼尔等一干重甲士兵和他们“请慢”的呼声抛在了身后。  
拨开越来越茂密的硬草叶，安度因的脚步越来越快，心跳也越来越快。轻柔缥缈的歌声靠近了，他还听不出来到底是什么人在歌唱，也听不出来歌词，但声音愈发响了。他一脚踩进草丛，惊飞了一只云雀。  
岸边一人高的芦苇沉默地竖在安度因面前，像是一道厚重又脆弱的帷幕，在芦苇的间隔中能够看到薄雾缭绕的河面。对岸的西部荒野还在清晨的睡梦当中。  
“**仲夏起舞的灵魂啊，生命璀璨、饱满明亮。它们的来路与归途，前是虚空、后是死亡**。”  
沙哑的叹息般的歌声，清晰地回荡在芦苇丛后的河面上。  
安度因深吸了一口气，拨开了面前的芦苇。  
他看到一条小船。  
没有夸张弯曲的龙型船艏，也没有庞杂的十二对桨，没有火焰、恶魔布的帆或者刻着异端血符的船桅。河面上是一条普通的老橡木小船，艏柱微微弯向前方，上面悬着一盏已经熄灭的玻璃风灯。  
船上只有一个人。  
那个人并没有握着桨——或者说，这船上并没有桨，只有河水在推动它漂流。来者身材不太强壮，脸也被过于宽大的黑色斗篷完全遮住了，但安度因能看见那人怀中抱着一个竖琴。那人修长的手指有一下没一下地拨弄着琴弦。  
那人似乎没有注意到河边突然出现的国王。他或她保持着一个姿势安静地坐在船上，斗篷只在船摇晃或者拨弦的时候抖动几下，四周连风都停歇了。水面上的雾气被苍白的天光照成淡淡的灰色。  
一切都像是一个没头没尾的诡异梦境。  
心脏在安度因的肋骨中心发出强烈的震动。国王定定地站在那里，血液从脚底冲进他的脑袋，耳朵也像是被棉花堵住了一样，水流和芦苇的摩擦变得朦胧起来。就在安度因快要注意到自己一直在屏气且快要到极限了的时候，船上的人忽然快速弹了三下竖琴，发出了最后的咏叹。  
“**NIHIL SUB SOLE NOVUM——！**”  
悠长的调子在最后一个陌生词汇的最后戛然而止，像是呼吸被卡在了喉咙之中，那人——安度因听出来那是个青年——终于停止了歌唱，从船上站了起来，并将竖琴丢进了河里。河水将竖琴无声地吞没了。  
而安度因也终于急促地呼吸了一下，将目光聚焦重新在歌者的斗篷上。  
瑞尼尔副队长在此时终于带着重装的士兵小队赶上了国王的步伐，他当然也看见了那条船上的人，急忙握住了自己的剑柄，一边朝安度因的方向跑去，一边冲船上的人进行威吓：“陌生人，站在你面前的是暴风城的国王陛下，还不赶快——”  
“等等！”安度因猛然朝后伸出一只手拦住了即将冲上去的卫兵，警惕地凝视着那个陌生的来客。  
那人在良久的沉默后似乎发出了一声轻笑。  
众目睽睽之下，一只皮肤苍白的手从黑斗篷中伸了出来，扣上了兜帽的边缘，然后平常地将其掀起。  
“日安，国王陛下。”  
熟悉的青年男声响起的一瞬间，安度因一直因紧张而疯狂跳动的心脏似乎停滞了一秒。他瞪大了双眼，向内缩紧的深蓝瞳孔中映出了陌生人的面容。棱角尚且柔和的脸颊，已经逐渐深邃的眼眶，带着淡绯的薄唇自然地抿在一起，乃至手腕上若隐若现的静脉和打碎后痊愈的有些歪斜的腕骨。而安度因甚至能猜测到那仿佛正在吸入雾气的皮肤上每一道细微肌理的触感因为——  
那个人分明和他长得一模一样。  
如果不是对方披在肩上的长发是一种黯淡到发黑的灰金色，他真要以为自己正在凝视一面镜子了。  
国王身后的侍卫显然也被这出人意料的“陌生人”吓到了，一时间进退两难，都纷纷举着剑呆站在原地。而那个人则舒展眉眼，先是打量了一下安度因，又扫视了一下那群卫兵，稍稍抬起下巴，冲岸上的所有人——或者他们上方某种无形的东西，天光、露水、空气——露出了一个有些空茫的微笑。  
那人抬起眼帘的瞬间，安度因看见他的眼瞳从睫毛的阴翳中脱出，在漆黑的巩膜中央是太阳一般纯金的虹膜。他的肌肉本能地震颤了一下。  
突然，那人的表情一敛，双臂猛地向两侧伸开，掌心中汇聚起了两团黑紫色的光球，它们爆闪出诡谲的光芒，四溅着击中了想要靠近的几个士兵。其他士兵还没来得及摆开战斗的架势，安度因一直以来紧绷着的神经已经让他做出了反应，圣言术的咒文几乎本能般从他的嘴角溢出，让圣光的牢笼紧紧锁住了船上的人并压着他跪了下去。  
安度因侧过脸朝身后喊：“瑞尼尔副队长！快！”  
其实不等他亲自发令，军官已经先一步冲了上去，淌过积水将剑压在了敌人的颈上。其他卫兵也绕过安度因包围了那条船，犹豫着将长矛对准了那张和国王几乎完全相同的脸。  
一道阳光打在了河面上。太阳终于完全升起来了。他们听见了更多的水声，这才发现河面上还有其他的船只，都是紧跟着这条船而来的。那些船稍微大一些，船舱里则是挤满了神情怪异、喃喃自语的人——那些失踪了许久的公民。  
森林彻底沸腾了。西泉要塞的士兵们一部分张罗着将失踪者的船只拉到岸边，一部分则严加看守着发动攻击的这个奇怪的陌生人，还有几个在瑞尼尔队长的命令下回要塞和暴风城进行通报。大片的芦苇和茅香都被踩倒了，不断有人淌水上岸发出的嘈杂水声，艾尔文森林变成了它平日的模样。  
只有安度因紧闭着双唇凝视着那个被押解上岸的“攻击者”。  
他看到他似乎笑了一下。


	3. 圣光马戏团

<<  
“这绝对不是个长久之计。”菲尼斯用右手的食指用力弹动左手拿着的一沓羊皮纸书页，“就算把他们都安置在大教堂后殿里，八十三个疯……病人！里面还掺杂着西荒和赤脊山的居民这就不说了，光是这八十三个人的每日开销就能达到每人每天15金币16银币25铜币了，包括需要的药品和采购后打折了的食品——还没加上聘请护工的开销，我姑且说一下现在市场上一个护工的日薪最低也要10金币，这么多病人我们起码得在聘二十个护工。这么做的话今年剩下的预算大概只够再支撑两个月。”  
菲尼斯·G·富藏，暴风城皇家银行的顶层管理者，和他的同行卡札雷茲家的人一样已经为暴风城王室兼职财政辅臣近十年，优渥的生活让他从来没有什么时候像现在一样不体面。他的天鹅绒领结已经在刚刚激烈的陈词中被他自己扯开了，连带着灰白的胡须都在颤抖。  
这位老先生的呼吸有些混乱。他顿了顿，看了一眼身边坐着的另一位金融同行。年轻继任暴风城会计室的贵族夫人，邦尼·卡札雷茲，同样面色不善。她给了他一个支持的眼神，于是他继续往下说。  
“亚瑟主教刚刚也说了，大教堂能叫得上名的牧师们都已经赶赴前线志愿伤兵了，其他修士大都在照料难民。即便我和邦尼女士以及我们代表的四个家族都愿意无条件支援王国的事业，但我必须提醒一句，因为漫长的战争王室现在的负债也已经很严重了，生产又严重不足，我们现在所做的每一个决策都是建立在预支暴风城公民的财富的前提上的，不管是他们在银行的储蓄还是对王国的纳税。”  
他的手指敲了三下圆桌，作为一种结束的宣告，然后坐了下来。  
圆桌边上还坐着贵族议会的全体成员、暴风城书记长、人口统计局长巴瑟罗尔、圣光大教堂的亚瑟主教，以及菲尼斯正对面的国王，安度因。  
亚瑟在法席恩主教失踪后成为了临时接管教堂的主教，还不习惯在这种场合发言。他将右手按压在自己那安置着怜悯之心的胸前：“现在大教堂的人手和空间都不太够，但我们不应该拒绝需要圣光净化的人的。我们在考虑要不要把后殿和大教堂下层的闲置空间都改造一下，设立隔间作为休养院。或者为何不以暴风城的名义将一部分可怜的好人民安置在北郡修道院呢？尽管他们现在已经形同野兽，但圣光会治愈大家的。”  
“主教，您太天真了。我基本认可财长的话。不管是改造还是移交其他修道院，都要耗费大量的财政物资，改造大教堂我看是最下策，皇家石匠工会的人都是……” 格里高·莱斯科瓦领主在彻底发表出不当的抱怨前及时收声，“总之，不能让他们长时间留在王都，应该把他们按原籍送返。他们的家人肯定也担心他们吧？”  
他添上最后一句以示关怀。  
巴瑟罗尔推了推自己的单片眼镜，不动声色地擦去太阳穴旁的汗珠：“这其中有些需要再商议的部分。这次找回来的公民有八十三人，其中不能确认身份的有十三个，家中只有其一人的无亲属者有十八个。但各地上报的总失踪人数有一百四十六人，还有六十余名公民不知何时能够找回。已经通知到的家属大部分都不宽裕或者，大家也知道，不幸的人本身就是从前线退伍的残疾士兵，后来发疯或者生病了。他们本就要领抚恤金的，如今出了这种事还需要王室再赔偿，所以也许由暴风城来照养他们到能够恢复神智自行回家，说不定还更好一些。把他们的抚恤金当做疗养费如何？”   
“那您没有考虑过难民吗？”卡札雷兹女士打断了他，“难民的安置费和救济物资也是由暴风城进行预支拨款的，沃勒顿农场的那些收成和其他市民捐赠根本顶不了什么用，难民的安置费已经很庞大了。”  
“我以为安置费和抚恤金是属于同一个款项的。”巴瑟罗尔无力地笑了笑，试图给她那咄咄逼人的语气进行缓冲。  
书记长皱着眉摇了摇头：“很遗憾，巴瑟罗尔大人，安置费和抚恤金是两套系统，两者是可以叠加领取的。光是泰达希尔难民的安置资源就已经很紧俏了，我们的书记员最近在街头三番五次被要求尽快下发补给的难民围住甚至被攻击。战争开始之后物资肯定是优先供应前线的，我想我们真的拿不出来多少东西了。”  
菲尼斯看讨论的情势变好，又站了起来开始乘胜追击  
“难民也是大问题。大教堂和城里其他的角落到处都是无家可归的难民，少部分能够听从治安官指挥在指定地点搭棚子，其他的要么就聚在旧城区的背街小巷，要么受了伤能住在大教堂里。如果要把这次找回来的失去神智的人也安置在大教堂，那些没能进入教堂的难民怎么办？夜精灵一族会怎么想？还有从前线退下来的其他还躺在港口临时安置处的伤兵怎么办？我们难道还要把这些人统统——”  
他忽然噤了声。  
其他人顺着他的视线朝菲尼斯的正对面看过去。  
安度因·乌瑞恩坐在最高形制的天鹅绒高背椅上，一直保持着右手撑在太阳穴上的位置，凝望着这位元老级的皇家财政辅臣。没人知道他这样看了多久，但他总算闭上眼睛叹了口气，用手理了理淡金的刘海。  
“……但我们会想办法的，陛下。”他唐突地改口了。  
安度因没直接表态。  
年轻的国王下眼睑处有淡淡的乌青。他的肩膀随着呼吸疲惫地上下起伏了一下，然后再次抬起，把他的双臂提到了桌面上。  
安度因双手交握，左手的拇指缓慢地摩擦着右手背，他酝酿了一下：“各位，我想现在的问题并不是计算我们是否能够供养这些人——虽然这的确是很实际的问题，但当务之急是这些人已经失去了理智不能照看自己，他们的家庭很可能也没办法帮助他们恢复健康。现在时局紧张，我们必须维持暴风城内部的安定，目前将他们安置在大教堂，于暴风城、于他们自己，都是最好的安排。”  
他用澄澈的海蓝色眼睛扫视了一圈在场所有人的面孔，最后又看向财长。  
“您觉得呢？”他露出一个苦笑。  
话已至此，菲尼斯·G·富藏和邦尼·卡札雷兹对视了一眼，终于垮下肩膀冲他点了点头：“暴风城金融行会对联盟的忠诚从未改变。我们，以及我们所代表的伯恩赛德、奎斯特、魏斯特米尔、怀恩莱特四家族，会尽全力维持收支平衡的。但也请给我们一点应对的时间，陛下。”  
安度因冲他郑重点头：“暴风城的人民会感激各位在这种时期的贡献的。那么，今天的会议就到此为止吧。”  
与会者纷纷起身朝门口走去，只有亚瑟主教一人留在原地。等其他人都陆续离开，他才走到安度因身边：“陛下，您是要今天去教堂看看那些人民的情况吗？”  
“是的，我是这么打算的。现在大教堂那边方便吗？”  
“没有什么不方便的，陛下。我们已经基本将大家安顿下来了，只是比较仓促，他们没法住得比较舒适，只能说有个安身之处。”  
安度因再一次叹气。他环视着空旷的会议室，希望能从被阳光照亮的浮尘中看见吉恩·葛雷迈恩、珍娜·普劳德摩尔或者其他任何他熟悉的、能给予他一点安慰的盟友和长辈。  
“走吧，主教，我们现在就出发吧。”

<<  
沉重的铁门缓缓拉开，锈蚀的门轴发出了吱呀声，回响在狭长的通道里。黯淡的白日从两侧墙壁上的小窗透进来，在泛着潮湿痕迹的石砖边缘照出细细的水光。不知道是否因为这里是地下室，温度比外面还要低，穿堂风送来一阵阴湿的气味。  
安度因轻轻绞起了眉头。  
“我很抱歉，陛下，教堂后殿和阁楼已经被受伤的难民寄住了，现在只能将空余的地下室进行临时改造。我们尽力增加了通风和光照，但有些人似乎有畏光的症状，所以我们没把窗户开太大。”亚瑟主教接过祭坛助手小汤玛斯递来的风灯，引安度因走下台阶，“这一块区域住着的是症状比较安定的病人，还有些人一直在试图攻击修士，我们只能把他们单独隔离在更里面一些的地方了。”  
“我明白，皇室也会看看能不能调动其他财产来帮助改建。”安度因的目光顺着低矮石拱间新加的铁栅栏一点点扫过去。这里让他想到了暴风城的另一个地方，那里让他感到更加不舒服。  
亚瑟主教知道他在看什么，他有些手足无措地对国王道歉：“这是我们能最快做好也同时能观察到他们的状态的改造方法了。”  
“我明白的。已经很好了。”安度因还望着那些隔间。每一个被铁栅栏隔出的三坪见方的小空间里都在地上铺了防潮的油布，其上才是从旧城区收购来的二手鹅绒被和枕头。靠墙角有用铁环固定在墙上的加盖木桶，上面摆着香味浓烈的晚香玉。  
在隔间里的人是按照男女分的，他们都已经换上了教会发的白色睡袍——那袍子淡薄得有些惊人。大部分人瘫倒在被褥里一动不动，只有胸腔随呼吸有些微弱的起伏。四五个修士和修女在隔间里给还呆坐着的人分发宁神花和梦叶草熬制的药汤，不知道是不是那药汤让他们睡着了。  
“我们怕他们撞到硬物，而且现在钢材和木材都贵，所以没有放床。”亚瑟主教像是怕吵醒那些入睡的人一样，压低了声音对国王耳语。  
安度因点了点头。  
前几天从西泉要塞把这些找回的人带回暴风城时，他一直在场，亲眼目睹了失踪了将近半个月的公民们的异状。那些不知在哪里漂流了一圈的人在船上蓬头垢面，双目失神地呆坐在船上，有几个人在哼着不成调的小曲。但当西泉要塞的卫兵上去想将他们带下船时，他们便像是被激活了一样开始剧烈地反抗，有的人还想淌过河流逃向西部荒野，在河中央差点溺水。他们踏上大路后发出了奇怪的号叫和哀鸣，先是一两个人，然后蔓延到整个群体，少数几人还痛苦地倒在地上抽搐。  
好不容易把他们带回了圣光大教堂，连一直在这里救治病患的米娅皇后都说，就连当初吉尔尼斯新感染的狼人在月圆之夜都没这么躁动过。  
“主教，你觉得这种症状是什么引起的？和狼人的诅咒会有关吗？”安度因回想着吉恩国王曾经闲暇时提起过的往事，也低声询问。  
亚瑟主教摆摆手：“我和米娅皇后探讨过，不太像是狼人，而且按理说暮色森林的狼祸也早该解决了。这些人看起来更像是各有各的精神失常，只不过都被聚到了一起然后同时发狂罢了。分开住之后他们的行为彼此间有很大不同。您看那边——”  
他的手朝两人左前方伸去。安度因朝着他指尖的方向看去，看到一个中年的男子正趴在被子上，以一种奇怪扭曲的姿势匍匐着爬来爬去。只有他只穿着短裤。  
“他，根据名单核对应该叫约瑟夫，他是赤脊山人。他好像把自己当成了纳兹米尔的某种……蜥蜴吧，我猜？大部分的人都显露出相当程度的兽性，我们难以与他们交流。而且他们好像感官也出了问题，都不怎么怕冷怕痛，之前分的一批棉袍他们都不穿。”  
主教叹了口气，手指向另一边。  
“而这位女士，她之前总念叨着些疯癫的话语，还一直发烧。我们的修士一靠近就会被她辱骂。这看上去更像是被恶魔附身了，听说以前荣誉堡就有军官被恶魔腐化侵占了心智，如果是这样的话可能还要做袪邪仪式。”  
安度因也能听见那女人模糊呢喃出的短语。他看着那个瘦削的女人半昏迷在绒被中，面色铁青，身子还在不停抽动，像在挣脱某种无形的镣铐一般。  
亚瑟主教愁眉苦脸地指着他们更前方的几个隔间：“还有这边的几个人，他们的症状都比较轻，但是一到晚上就开始说胡话。我们想趁他们白天清醒的时间多问点问题，但这几天他们白天也开始多睡了。”   
所有的这些人——这些曾经为联盟劳作、征战、获得自己生活的公民如今的情状面貌，每一种都像是着火的蚂蚁，在他的心脏上爬行啮噬。安度因屏住了一口呼吸，再重重吐出来。  
他刚想说点什么，前方一个隔间有位修女走了出来，带上铁门时意外发出了金属碰撞的脆响。很多人都被回音惊醒了，他们如意外落入陷阱的兽群一般发出呜咽。  
紧接着，一个人似乎注意到了站在中间走道里的安度因和亚瑟主教。他趴在栅栏上，双手攥着铁栏杆，瞪着外凸的干涩眼睛注视着他们手里风灯的火光。  
安度因注意到了那人的视线，还有他发颤的苍白嘴唇。  
“是想要灯吗？他怕冷吗？”他立刻问亚瑟主教，后者摇摇头表示自己也不清楚。  
安度因从亚瑟手里接过风灯，自然地朝那人的方向走去。谁料那人在风灯靠近的瞬间仿佛被灯光灼伤，猛地跳开倒进了被子中，惊恐地嚎叫着朝墙角缩去：“别过来！营地！营地要烧着了、救命！救命啊！蛇！闪电了！救命啊！”  
年轻的国王还没听清楚他喊的是什么，其他几个隔间里原本还算安静的人也被传染了一般开始尖叫和哀求：“他们要来了、要来了！火来了！快撤退！”“长官！大人！别丢下我，救命啊，火冻着我的脚了！”“鬼魂在抓我！它在烧旗子！把旗子带走！我——我在旗子上！”  
“好痛、好痛、好痛啊——！”  
安度因的手指握紧了风灯的提环，注视着修士们来回跑动着安抚陷入癫狂的人。他回想着自己学过的所有圣言术的祷文，没有一种能将这些人头脑中的阴翳驱走，这让他喉咙发梗。  
“陛下，他们的心灵已经被恐惧的野兽占据了，还要很久才能重新变回我们的同伴。”亚瑟主教不敢僭越地触碰国王，只能站到他身边恳切地劝慰，“在此地之下还有那个……您也要去看吗？”  
安度因点了点头，跟着亚瑟主教快速地穿过了这片充斥着尖叫的区域，尽量不让自己的视线落在他们身上。


	4. 梦行

<<  
通过两层楼梯向下，和前殿的楼梯一样，这里的地下室也能通往大教堂的地底墓穴。说是墓穴，实际上从新暴风城建立伊始就没有发生过瘟疫，因此这块原本准备用于将病殍从生者周围隔离的墓室几乎不曾放入过尸首，即便有，后来也都迁到墓园进行土葬了。  
所有的大理石砖上都蒙着厚厚的灰尘和蛛网，相比于刚才的地下室空气更加干燥，从探入者额角渗出的汗水是这里唯一的水源。  
而现在，这里倒数第二层中央的密室石墙被打开，用于安置——或者说，观察那个在河畔首先对安度因国王发出了袭击的异端使节。  
就目前而言，他被称为“嫌疑人”。  
安度因一边覆开飘落到他面前的蛛丝，一边看向亚瑟主教映在石墙上晃动的背影：“嫌疑人有吐露关于我们的公民失踪事件的信息吗？”  
亚瑟摇了摇头：“没有，陛下。”  
“如果他有攻击你们，那不用因为他和我外表一样就畏缩，你们可以自己权宜应变，哪怕需要用到任何戒律术也没有关系，我给予你们这种权力。”安度因回忆了一下刚相遇时嫌疑人突然发动攻击时的情况，以及后来他用那张和自己一样的脸做出的隐晦又疯癫的笑容，不由得皱了皱眉头。  
“那是当然的，陛下。不过……”亚瑟主教站在楼梯的拐角处犹豫了一下，但很快就继续往前走。  
安度因跟着他走进了灯火通明的密所。  
这里比安度因想象的还要大，层高也比外面低矮的走廊高出不少。走过近四米的通道，菱形的石墙密所的主厅里靠墙摆放着三层共一百二十根附魔白蜡烛。在魔法加持下，它们永不熄灭的纯白火光将这里点亮如白昼的庭院。  
三个修士正在这里紧张地值班。看到亚瑟主教和国王到来，他们都松了一口气般向后退了一步到墙边。  
“与其说是我们不敢用极端方法，倒不如说根本没有这样的时机。”主教斟酌着措辞，一边向后让了一步，给国王展示密所正中的装置，“他和上面那些人不太一样。”  
安度因看向密所的中央。  
在密所正中是一把有扶手的银松木高背椅，嫌疑人穿着和上面的人一样的白袍，正安稳地坐在椅子上，看起来就像是一个普通人正坐在自家的起居室里——如果不看他身上的重重镣铐的话。  
嫌疑人的手脚、双臂、腰背与脖子上都带着一圈风暴白银重镣铐，以蒙莱特矿石制作的沉重锁链交叉钉入底下的圆形戒律法阵，圣洁的金色流光顺着镣铐缠绕在镣铐之上。那人的脸上也戴着一个刻满了神圣祷言的面具。面具上没有任何孔洞，安度因无法看见他的表情，只能看见面具下垂于两肩的暗金发丝正因那人呼吸的微弱气流而轻轻摇晃。  
这幅怪异到有些不真实的景象让他的喉头紧了一下。  
他从来没想过会在暴风城里看到这种……  
亚瑟主教慢慢搓着手对他解释：“他刚刚被押到这里的时候一直在莫名其妙地笑，还唱着一些古怪的东西，我们不确定那是不是咒语，但确实有些人在听到他的声音后反应更激烈了。劳瑞娜牧师建议我们找仲马大法师一同做了这个黑魔法封印……那个面具是用来防止他念咒语的，但他一坐到这里就彻底安静了。”  
“意思是他没说过其他话了吗？”安度因有些惊讶。不过说到底，他也只听过那个嫌疑人露面时的几句歌声和一句问安罢了。  
“是的，陛下。”一个穿着猩红法袍的修士走上前来，“虽然亚瑟主教和劳瑞娜牧师都认为应当等他的身份被调查出来之后再进行下一步动作，但我仍相信直接使用各种手段逼他自己说明来意是最好的选择。这么耗下去不是办法。”  
克罗雷修士，当年到暴风城寻求帮助的血色十字军代表，也是血色到了现在唯一幸存的成员。相比于其他修士他的神色更加坚毅也更加冷漠。  
主教揉着自己拧成一团的眉心：“克罗雷修士，我们还不能确定他是否就是造成这些人民疯狂的罪魁祸首啊！他现在最大的异常只是与国王长相一样罢了。”  
“但他确实试图攻击国王，而且目击者描述的那种法术……恕我直言，相当危险。”克罗雷暗示地望了一眼安度因。  
安度因还未开口，亚瑟主教便伸出一只胳膊横在两人中间。他卷起袖子，露出缠着绷带的小臂：“我也被一个当时过于激动的人咬伤了，疯狂者不能驾驭自己的行动，总是有些危险的。这都是容易处理的小伤。”  
“这种人我见得多了，亚瑟主教。这种一言不发试图蒙混过关的人，我见得太多了。”克罗雷修士眯起了眼睛。  
年轻的国王的眼睛被主教腕上雪白的绷带刺激到了。  
他错开视线，重新看向“嫌疑人”。修士们没给他戴上耳塞，但安度因也不能确定他有没有听到自己这边的对话，因为那个人仍然一动不动、以一种放松但稳定的姿态坐在高背椅中，几乎没有一点活物的气息。  
他的视线落到“嫌疑人”在沉重的颈镣与白袍领口之间裸露着的那片皮肤。在分明的锁骨周围，大理石片般苍白又有些透明的皮肤掩映着其下淡青的细小血管，明明是属于活生生的人的，看起来却尤其虚假。或许是因为几天前他还是“愚人船”的传闻中的一部分，现在也没有多少真实感。  
他会思考他们的谈话吗？会因此而掩饰自己吗？  
他在这里到底是出于什么目的？  
他真的……是真的吗？  
“现在他会吃东西吗？”安度因没有移开自己的目光，同时问身边的主教。  
“会，食物还是会给他的。我们每天在上午十一点会给他吃一点煮野芸豆和蜂蜜水，他也没有反抗。”  
安度因点点头：“我也确实觉得他有着不同于上面的人的危险。亚瑟主教、克罗雷修士，关于这个人的真实身份，我会让汉孟德将军手下的军官继续调查的。在查明情况之前，如果他还有什么诡异举动，就用圣光查探一下他的心智、为他驱魔吧——以圣光之名，我相信你们能正确地借助戒律的奥义。”  
亚瑟主教和克罗雷修士对视了一眼，接受了这个折中方案：“遵命，陛下。”  
到此为止，也没有其他的方法了。  
将能做的事都安排好之后，安度因快速地喘了一口气。亚瑟主教明白他这是已经要结束视察了，伸手指向门边：“那么陛下，今天就到这里吧？我们会继续进牧道会的职责的。”  
“好的，感谢你，主教、还有各位修士。”  
安度因微微颔首。他最后瞥了一眼封印中的“嫌疑人”。  
仍是一座被蜡烛的白光照得没有一点阴影的雕像——或者画作。  
安度因转过身，朝出口走去。亚瑟主教提着灯送他离开，三个修士则留在密所里目送他们。  
但就在这一瞬间，在谁也没有注意到的时刻，面具之下的那双一直闭着的眼睛，忽然睁开了。

<<  
安度因拍了拍枕头，放松自己倒了下去。  
刚刚他一不留神又看战报到了凌晨三点。皇室管家和侍女官轮番送上的热茶早已凉透，再饮无益，他索性脱下披在睡袍外的长袄，准备打个盹，为八点钟的一场例行会议养精蓄锐。  
他迷迷瞪瞪的觑着从窗帘中透进来的黯淡光芒，还没盘算出能睡几个小时就睡着了。  
梦……他做了个梦。  
梦里他在一片朦胧稀薄的水色暗光里漂浮，像是清晨的雾气，或者冬季覆着霜的云雀尾羽。他听到溪水的涓流，歌声或远或近徘徊在他身边。  
像是一个鬼魂。  
安度因猝不及防踏上了冰凉的石头。他睁开海蓝的眼睛环视。  
是……圣光大教堂底下的安置室。仿佛永无止境的甬道和两边的隔间。穿着白衣服的人敞着肢体，在羽绒中沉睡着，枕头无声地吸收着空气中的水分。说来奇怪，明明安置室的窗户是开在两侧墙壁上的，但不知为什么头顶也有光落下来，将中间甬道的每一块石砖都照得亮堂堂的。他抬起头，能够看见从钢筋格网中滴落的水滴。  
这里更像是……暴风城的监狱。  
这么想着，忽然在幽暗的甬道尽头出现了一道自上而下的光，照出了一个出口：一道狭窄的石门以及通入光中的台阶。他不自觉地往前走了。  
每经过一个隔间都能看到里面千姿百态的人。头几个隔间里是那些仿佛永远不会醒来的人；继而是坐在椅子上的人，几乎朽断的皮带将他们的脖颈和上身拴在椅背上，有人发出猫一般的呜咽；再接着是站着的人，被塞在奇怪的裹布里，双臂交叉着被锁链钉入石壁，头顶有一个皮囊不断漏下水滴，滴在他们的天灵盖上。最后几间只剩下了摆在墙角的几尊铁处女和假人模型，有阴影从它们的缝隙间流出来。  
安度因的步幅越来越快。他忍住头皮发麻的感觉冲向对面的光源，脚步声溅起湿漉漉的幽影。  
当他终于登上了台阶之后，视野却骤然转暗了。  
他没有跑进开阔的街道，而是站在一个房子里。除了粉刷过白垩土的墙壁之外，上下都是木板。他看着点缀在木板和墙壁之间的灯具与橱柜，花了一点功夫才想起来这是暴风城一般民居的室内。  
这房子有些旧了，墙上残留着各种灰印与破损，一道道竖着的暗痕似乎是曾经贴过墙纸又被揭掉了。整个房间被木板隔成了古怪的单间，各种用品都凌乱地摊在桌上。  
安度因听见断续的吸气声。他踏上摇摇欲坠的木板，没有发出一点声响。在二楼的卧室里坐着一个头发整齐的女人，她很瘦，穿着与周遭十分不搭调的全套束腰礼服裙装，领子也紧紧抵在下巴上。她直勾勾盯着被她放在台面上的三个小锡兵。  
“伯特去了一战区。雷蒙德去了二战区。钱柏去了三战区。他们在赞达拉遇到了怪兽，怪兽吃掉伯特、雷蒙德和钱柏。”她用枯柴般的手指来回拨弄着小锡兵玩具，忽然嬉笑医生将锡兵们全部抱到胸前，几乎压断了玩具的腿，“骨头寄给妈妈了！妈妈我的好怪兽……”  
安度因倒退了一步。他又听到锅子滚沸的声音，朝旁边的房间看，是一个差不多十二岁的男孩正在烧锅子。  
男孩手中掐着一只刚出生没多久的幼猫。  
“伯父需要吃肉，医生说的，医生说的。”他眼神呆滞，将猫举到了锅子上。  
安度因刚伸出手想要制止他，墙壁轰然倒塌将男孩彻底阻隔在了木板和石砖的另一边，破开的墙壁后还有一个房间，里面有两个长得一模一样的男人正在扭打。  
“我是国王！应该从水路走，把王宫烧掉！”“我才是国王！应该从空路走，把村庄先炸掉！”“我是国王，你们都该听我的！放火烧死他们！”“放火会把我们也烧着的，蠢货！”他们头上各自顶着一圈瓦楞纸做的头环，其中一个人打掉了对方的“王冠”。  
作为报复，另一个人扯掉了他领口的纽扣，露出一大片烧伤的皮肤。  
“对啊，会烧着我们的，哈哈哈！”  
他们呆怔了一下，彼此对视着，发出恍然大悟的欢笑，转瞬间又开始悲泣。  
安度因的耳朵被这些乱七八糟的声音塞满了。他再次抬起脚想要逃出这阴森的民居，但当他三步并作两步走到一楼，却发现房门不知何时敞开了。  
熹微的晨光落在小巷之中，一个人走走停停，从门前经过。他抬起头就有渡鸦落在他肩膀上，然后渡鸦就像被吸收了一样，化入那人身上的黑色披风。  
安度因看着那张和自己相同的脸，还有那暗金色的头发。  
怎么会……？  
那人哼出轻柔的小调。被歌声吸引，凌晨还在睡梦中的街道抖抖索索摇晃起来，两排的房屋里吹出风，几片门扉柳叶般摇动着敞开了。从中走出了咯咯笑的几个居民。他们徘徊了一会儿，紧接着就自然地跟在他身后，一起用喉咙发出响板般的嘎达声，排成了队列。  
安度因看着自己正对面同样敞开的房门里大步迈出的人——半老的瘦削男子双臂皆无，两条袖子空荡荡晃着。他敏锐地发现在有些暗的房屋内似乎还有两个人，一个面目模糊的女人想要追出去，被另一个男人拦住了。他们头抵着头，以一种紧密的姿态相互耳语。  
“让他走吧，他已经变成这样了。”  
“可是爸爸他……”  
他们被紧接着跟上队伍的离家者挡住了，安度因再看的时候已经消失，连呢喃的耳语都全部飘散。  
他还想眺望，就听到身后响起脚步声，不由得往旁边让了一步。刚刚看到的楼上的四个人都从他身边擦肩而过，径直走了出去，仿佛根本安度因根本不站在那里。  
他们茫然地追逐着走在队伍最前方的人。简直就像是……安度因曾在塞拉摩的天文望远镜里看到的，破碎的陨石被巨大的行星带动。  
他下意识地追了上去，发现那个“嫌疑人”忽然转过身，对着他露出一个散漫的微笑。那个笑容清晰并且饱含着难以捉摸的意涵，连带着周遭半明半暗的空气都闪动着凌乱的光点，他听到远处的水声，像是运河或者暴风港，细密的水声里掺杂着无穷无尽的窃笑。  
他感到脚底有根须扎进了石砖路里，让他进退不得，绷直的肩背传来僵硬的痛意。  
那个人，就是他带走了公民，为什么他要这么做，他到底是什么人，他——  
看着莫名又敛起笑容，随意兜了几个圈子就要继续朝外走的那个“嫌疑人”，安度因用尽全力，在梦境中发出嘶喊：“等等——”

<<  
“陛下！”  
一声呼喊将安度因惊醒了。  
模糊睁眼时血液猛地汇入大脑，带来超乎想象的疲劳与眩晕感。他的肩膀和后颈很痛，这段时间他每次睡醒都是这样，以至于必须要花点功夫才能让似乎闭合的关节重新活动起来。他深呼吸，闭眼，睁眼。  
当然，这“正常”的场景着实让刚刚从梦中苏醒的安度因吓了一跳。  
他眼前的环境并不是王宫的寝室，而是一条小巷。  
“国王陛下，您怎么会在这里？”浑厚的男中音再次响起，安度因这才回过神来，看向声源：  
是汉孟德·克雷将军。深秋之中他不知怎的竟然满头冷汗，上下来回打量着还穿着睡袍的安度因·乌瑞恩国王。  
安度因的眼睛缓慢地眨了一下：“这里？”  
“我的副手，法尔班克斯，”汉孟德用拳头指了指旁边站着的一个军官，“他在巡逻的时候得到一旁居民的报告，说看到您在这里……”  
“将军，我也不确定，我本来应该在王国。不过，**这里**是哪儿？”安度因举起一只手往下压了压。  
汉孟德将军顿了顿：“这是矮人区的外围，叫……**割喉小巷**。从这家店的后门进去、前门出去，就是运河了。”  
安度因有些茫然地环顾了一下周围的建筑，千篇一律的石墙和白垩粉刷以及棕黄的木板屋檐与往日无益，太阳已经出来了，将小巷照得亮堂堂的。他想起来了些什么，重新看向汉孟德：“是哪家的居民看到我的？”  
“哪家？”  
防务总指挥愣了一下，扭头看向法尔班克斯军官，后者也摇摇头：“抱歉，国王陛下，我也不清楚。接到汇报后我看您确实站在这里，直接赶去通知了正在不远处的汉孟德将军。我们回来的时候那个居民已经不在了。”  
“先不说这个了，陛下，总之您没大碍就好。此外我还有另一件事要通报。”汉孟德看着安度因若有所思的表情，赶紧接口，“城里失踪的二十四个居民，找到了。他们在东雷霆瀑布与北郡交界的森林里。”  
安度因立马抬起头来，眼中闪着熠熠的光亮：“真的？”  
“是真的，陛下。”  
“……我马上回宫。另外，”国王吸了一口气，沉下声音，“将军，请您在今天的会议开始之前去通知一下亚瑟主教。**把‘嫌疑人’带来。**”


	5. 凝视之影

<<  
亚瑟主教坐在会议厅里，汉孟德将军站在他背后的门边。这两人是最早抵达的。  
主教心事重重地看着还空着的国王座椅。其他例行会议的与会者也都陆陆续续到场了，直到所有人都坐定，安度因国王才在皇室管家的陪同下姗姗来迟。  
第一个发言的仍然是人口统计局长。巴瑟罗尔今天的脸色比上次缓和了许多，兴许是因为暴风城失踪的公民数量本不是很多——相比而言。他甚至没有带上次起了重要的提词作用的秘法档案箱，空着手朗朗而谈：“暴风城中失踪的公民全部找回来了，根据半年前的普查数据，他们都是租住在矮人区靠近暴风港之间的人口高密度区的民兵家眷或者工人。”  
“我记得以前的人口高密区应该是……贸易区？矮人区那儿的烟尘有些大呀。”书记长随口一问。  
“啊，五年前是这样。不过这两年产业都有些凋敝，贸易区的房屋都比较贵，所以除了老牌店铺和家庭没什么人愿意留在那儿。矮人区外向暴风港去的地段房租比较便宜，又离港口近，在那边讨生活、接送民兵和伤员什么的都方便，现在很多人都往那里搬了。”巴瑟罗尔快速细致地回答了书记员的问题，继续往下说，“啊，正因如此，那里的居民流动性大，彼此也陌生，所以那二十四人的失踪并没有引起太大的恐慌。现在人也都找回来了，可以说是少了一桩令我们担心的事。”  
巴瑟罗尔语气欢快得同深秋阴冷的天气十分不协调。  
这种高兴没能感染到在场的任何人。  
汉孟德将军这时清了清嗓子：“我们在北郡的治安官玛克布莱德找回了他们，这批城中居民的癫狂程度不如之前西泉要塞方向的那么严重，也能回答卫兵的问题，只是受到了惊吓。”  
听到他这么说，议员们这才安下心来，发出庆幸的呼声，开始将议题向下个方向推进。  
“关于找回的疯人的安置费来源，我们想到了一个方法，”菲尼斯·G·富藏也一改上次会议的咄咄逼人，“我听说有些修士会把在林间伐木之类的工作当做一种净化心灵的方式，劳动总是有益的，那为什么不让那些人做点可以做的简单工作呢？比如织亚麻绷带之类的，这种物资前线很需要。我们可以制定出一个休养院的劳动日程表给他们。节省下来的开支就当做他们的安置费好了，结余的话以利息的形式也可以填补一些财政空缺。一举两得嘛。”  
“这方法好是好，不过他们的精神状态与其说是激烈的疯癫倒不如说是萎靡和混乱，我想那些人可能很难胜任对前线稳定的供给的劳动……我知道您要说什么；但我反对给他们制定工作计划，他们需要休养而不是对他们所剩无几的那点体力的压榨。”亚瑟主教忧心忡忡地回答。  
“不劳动者不得食，不能因为他们那样了就……”  
“菲尼斯先生，还有很多疯人并不能掌控自己的行动的。”  
“那我问你，主教大人，那些人会易子而食吗？还能听懂人话吗？只要能听得懂就还是有点人性的呀！更何况我听说还有豢养猴子来补衣服的海盗，织点亚麻什么的也很简单，又不费脑子——”  
“让国王陛下来决断吧！”  
为了避免出现上次的争吵，亚瑟主教赶紧搬出了安度因的名头。他这么一说，大家都安静下来看向了国王的方向。  
安度因正坐在天光敞亮的位置，微微偏着头，双眼无神地望着窗外。  
与会的贵族们纷纷也朝窗外看去。大理石的窗框外是王宫的后殿花园，从会议室的方向只能看到已经枯萎的橡树叶在风中沙沙作响，除此之外什么都没有，园中一片死寂。  
这死寂蔓延到了安度因的眼睛里和会议室中。  
菲尼斯清了清喉咙：“国王陛下？您在听吗，国王陛下？”  
安度因像是猛然回过神来般直起了脊背：“我在听，菲尼斯先生。”  
“那么，您的命令是……”  
“巴瑟罗尔先生，那些城里失踪的公民，都是第七军团士兵的亲属吗？”安度因话锋突然一转，望向人口统计局长。  
巴瑟罗尔本以为今天没他多少事，被国王点到有些惊讶。但他很快定神：“呃，基本上都是伤退的士兵，或者烈士的家眷；另有七人是曾经到库尔提拉斯做舰队后勤的工人，一人是从纳沙塔尔生还的舰队工兵。”  
安度因若有所思地点点头。他沉默了下去。  
菲尼斯紧追不舍：“那陛下，劳动换取安置费的方案……”  
“巴瑟罗尔，请和募兵处的加斯汀·德玛利核实一下，所有上过战场的失踪者都曾被派往哪里，是否接触到了什么——邪恶之物。剩下的人，由牧道会筛选出精神尚可、能够活动的，让他们做点简单的事情、帮他们尽快恢复健康吧。如果能帮助前线做点简易制品就再好不过了，让补给官格拉夫斯协管此事吧，汉孟德将军劳你通知一下。”  
安度因用右手的食指揉了揉太阳穴，快速说完这一串话。  
“散会。”  
在还没有人来得及应答之前，他猛地站起身来，忍住因大脑充血而暂时失灵的视力带来的不适，朝出口走去，只留下一室的议员面面相觑。  
“国王陛下看起来是不是……”皇室重要的资助人之一，珠宝商伊莎贝尔·琼斯同她身边的雷明顿·瑞治维尔伯爵耳语。  
“不，琼斯女士，国王陛下……我想他有些急事。”汉孟德·克雷将军出声打断了她。他的目光从伊莎贝尔有些惊慌的表情上移开，同看起来也心事重重的亚瑟主教对视了一眼，转而紧紧盯住国王离开的那扇门。  
安度因的背影已经消失在了走道中。

<<  
暴风要塞里一个空置偏殿的门被推开，又飞快地合上了。  
安度因·乌瑞恩深呼吸了几次，终于将涣散的注意力重新集中起来。之前的梦以及那场“夜行”给他带来了强烈的疲劳，以至于到现在四肢都像在冷水中泡了太久似的发麻。  
凝滞的青淤沉积在他的下眼睑，被金色的睫毛分割遮掩融进阴影，又在他抬眼的瞬间展露在苍白的皮肤之上。  
海蓝的眼瞳迟缓地转动着，犹豫着滑向一旁。  
那个之前一直被关押在圣光大教堂之下的“嫌疑人”现在正戴着一身重镣铐，安静地坐在那里。  
今天早上亚瑟主教在他的命令之下，将嫌疑人连同其封印一起放在盖了层白布的正方体铁笼里运进了暴风要塞。五个修士紧锣密鼓地将他移到了这里重新封禁了起来。在描绘了金花的苍蓝十字拱顶之下，他现在还是带着面具和镣铐，被安置在一个圣光的屏障里，清浅的白光波动着笼成了玻璃罩的形状，大理石瓷砖清晰地倒映着笼中人的身影。  
安度因缓步走了过去。这是他第一次单独与“嫌疑人”共处，也是第一次这么近地端详着他——在此之前，隔着晨雾的瞪视并不比现在隔着光膜的审视更加清楚。之前他就像是一个飘浮在半空的符号，直到现在安度因才不得不让自己正视，他也是一个活生生的人。  
尽管不像。  
他仔细看着“嫌疑人”，审视着面具外与自己几乎无异的每一厘皮肉，一边不自觉地回想着从镜中凝望过千百遍并熟记于心的自己的影像，试图从对方身上找到与之不符的任何细枝末节，同时也很自然地一无所获。  
这让这个人又变成了一种古怪的——不像人的，不像东西的，一种存在。刚刚立体起来的人又仓促地扁了下去，变成影子或纸片。  
“你到底是什么人……”良久，安度因皱着眉头喃喃着，伸出手。  
国王的手指触上了那片柔光的屏膜，光膜顿时陷了进去，包覆在他的指尖上并随着手的移动而延伸，直到碰上了嫌疑人脸上那瑟银打造的繁复面具。  
“当啷”一声，面具掉在了瓷砖上，滑到了屏障边缘。  
借着从一旁柳叶窗中透进来的青白的日光，安度因又一次看见了这个人的脸。和他自己的脸庞一样苍白，有着同样的肌理和细小的伤痕，唯一不同的是他的眉毛舒展开来，不像他自己一样习惯性地微微蹙起。  
他闭着眼睛。  
“你还醒着吗？”安度因触电般收回了手，谨慎地问。  
没有回答。那人像是睡着了，也可能是昏迷或者在装睡，安度因自从继位以来也见过了不少把戏。他等了大约五分钟，对方纹丝不动，这让他有些焦躁地抿了抿唇，往后踏了两步。  
正当安度因思虑着是否该用心灵幻象来一探对方的心智时，忽然一阵风从他背后吹了进来，将明明应当已经锁好的门给推开了。安度因赶忙走过去将门掩上。  
兴许只有几秒的功夫，他回过头，所见吓得他倒退到背抵上了门板。  
那个嫌疑人不知怎么就睁开了眼睛，用非人的诡异金瞳静静凝望着他。金色的虹膜镶嵌在纯黑的巩膜中央，像极了深海的鱼、蛇或者某种难言的鬼怪。  
安度因看着“自己”的眼睛，感到一阵反胃。  
对方眨了眨眼睛，忽然阖动有些干燥的嘴唇，念出了一个与这里毫不相关的词：“蝴蝶。”  
蝴蝶？  
安度因下意识地四处张望，空荡荡的殿堂中除了大理石壁和石柱之外什么也没有。  
一闪光亮闯进他的眼睛。安度因右后方的墙上有一片光，也是从柳叶窗的淡青玻璃中照进来的，被玻璃的波纹扭曲后成了类似蝴蝶的样子。  
是那个吗？他在说那个吗？  
安度因不确定地看向笼中的嫌疑人，发现对方也正入神地盯着那片蝴蝶形状的光斑，神态出奇地放松，甚至带着几分澄澈。  
像个……像个看见了蝴蝶的年幼的，孩子。  
这念头让安度因莫名感到庆幸。  
“你，听得懂我说话吗？”他往前走了一步。  
这一次，“嫌疑人”虽然还是盯着那片光影，但很快应答了：“你是，国王。”  
简短的陈述句，虽然没有直接回答他的问题，但安度因心中的希望又增加了一些，至少这人能够与自己进行对话。也就是说，至少现在，武力还是不必要的。  
“你……”  
“你觉得我是什么？”  
在安度因的下一个问题出口之前，那人猛然将瞳孔重新对准了安度因的脸，将他的话截断了。  
国王的心脏倏而猛跳了一下。  
他当然想知道对方的身份，但这种跳跃和反问的出现令他意想不到，他警觉地停下了步伐：“这正是我想问你的，陌生人，你是什么人？”  
他强迫自己与那双诡异的眼睛对视。  
对方用同他完全一样的脸庞做出了一个无聊的表情，茫然地四顾了一阵。就在安度因以为自己要控制不住用手砸上屏障的时候，他干笑了一声，唐突地给出了回答：  
“我啊……不是什么。我不是任何你知道的东西。”  
疯子。  
安度因不得不深吸一口气。他见过太多疯子了，每一个都是那么地不可理喻，这个人跟他们也是一样的，早知如此他便应该节省自己的慈善，尽快——  
“如果你所想的‘疯狂’只是不能用你的逻辑与理智思维的东西，那你怎么有可能明白，‘我’是什么？”他摇摇头，发出叹惋的笑声，“——不过你姑且可以将我当做一个泡影、一个回响——如果于人而言，‘界定’是那么必要的话。”  
那人用绝然冷静的声音地补充着，纯粹的笑容中似乎有阴影在抖落。  
危险。  
“泡影。好，那我就叫你影子，”安度因与他拉开了一点距离，重新将话题引回正轨，“是你将那些人带走的吗？你知道我是国王，那你知不知道他们都是我的公民，你这样做已经触犯到了暴风城。为什么这样做？”  
“我的袍子。”影子晃开垂落到眼前的一缕暗金发丝，“它太破旧了。我路过渡鸦的巢穴，它们吃过腐尸就钻进袍子的窟窿。”  
“是不是你将他们带走的，陌生人？你的目的到底是什么？”安度因加重了自己的语气。  
他放开了嗓子，声音清亮通透：“没有原因，没有结果。我不结识任何尘世的人——不结识他们的血肉和白骨。你说的‘他们’是谁？跟着我到处行走的只有影子，都是影子。”  
安度因转过身去，重重地吐出了一口气。已经没有办法交谈了，这个疯子的理智根本连他的问题都理解不了，简直就像是已经沦丧了心灵的暮光教徒，他必须要借助圣光的力量。  
国王的手中凝聚起一点圣光。但转念之间，他又挥了挥手，让其消散了。  
还不是时候……如果这家伙是暮光或虚空的信徒，应该早就报上了他信仰的神祇的名字，他到底是不是恶的使者，这还有待进一步的调查。  
还不是时候。  
安度因这么想着，朝门走去。  
他必须先回去休息一下。刚刚的话题……虽然不可理喻，也似乎没有任何指向，但他就是感到有些危险。  
当他走到门边时，那个自称为“影子”的人忽然叫住了他。他回过头。  
“倘若你还有一点想要明晰‘我’是什么的愿望，以及‘我的愿望’是什么的想法，那为何不放下你的理智呢？”他挑起半边眉毛，已经完全不笑了，但眼中却有掩藏不住的晦暗的笑意，“怎么样，你敢这么做吗？”  
安度因猛地甩上了门。


	6. 镜中我

<<  
一只苹果在国王的手指间来回滚动着，漆光明艳的深红色表皮映出天井花园上空薄暮的色彩。当一闪星光从苍穹东北角的云层中显现出来时，安度因分了神，指尖一颤，将苹果掉到了地上。  
“陛下，您要去用晚膳吗？时间已经不早了。”一个男仆走上来帮他从草丛里拾起苹果。  
安度因仍然沉浸在思虑的余韵之中。他那天离开了偏殿之后回到寝室，在两位皇室医生的陪护下饮用了宁神茶、沉沉地睡了一觉。  
他真的太累了。但没想到他醒来时已经是第三天的下午两点，明天有礼拜日弥撒、后天有港口的军队交接，安度因不得不将和汉孟德将军与亚瑟主教的单独会面推迟到一周后的例行会议当日的下午。在彻底恢复体力之前，他决定还是停下手头的国务，继续休息一下。  
他在要塞的花园中坐了两个小时。  
时间上的意外间隔让他有种与世界脱节的错觉，现在他脑海里唯一清晰的念头就是前天上午与那个“影子”——好吧，现在只能这么叫他了——的对话。  
一无所获。哪怕是以前暮光教徒横行于暴风城中的时候他都没有那么头疼过，曾经他以为那就是癫狂的极致了，但现在看来那些人不过是用一些蹩脚又夸张的话语说出明晰的挑拨之辞，也一刻都没有掩盖过自己的企图。艾兰里亚·风行者女士和她的朗多雷同胞也证明他们经历的“疯狂”是可以被抑制的……  
暮光。回忆一下第一次见面时被那影子攻击的场面，那种散发着黑紫色光芒的能量，安度因几乎要觉得他就是暮光和虚空力量的一员了。  
如果真是这样也许还更加简单。  
这个影子与他们不同。此刻昏睡在圣光大教堂之下的疯人与当时被煽动起仇恨的市民也不同，暴风城的状貌和他们一起变得模糊了，对于这群人的心神，他们的想法、热望与恐惧，身为国王的他竟然一无所知。对于那个陌生的“影子”，他……他一无所知。  
这种事实令他感到愈发疲惫。  
“点灯吧。”安度因撑着扶手站起来，久坐于露天下他的腿骨冻得有些发痛。他叹了口气，开始朝通往餐厅的楼梯走去：“请你们先点灯吧。”  
侍女官开始在环绕着天井花园的各个房间里点灯，白蜡烛明亮的光从玻璃罩中透出来，从被衬得愈发黯淡的花园中看去如缓缓栖落的晨星，逐渐弥散着揉成了沉睡的守护泰坦的容光。秋季太阳总是很早落山，他这个秋天养成了一个习惯，让他们提早上灯。  
夜风起来了，吹拂着他因绑起发辫而裸露的后颈。他下意识加快了脚步迈上楼梯。  
晚餐以乌瑞恩汤尼酒作为开胃酒，上过焙烤陈年起司佐幽秘法式浓汤与达拉然蛤蜊浓汤，开胃菜用了奥特兰克冷酪，主菜为糖霜鲜鱼佐羊肚菌、血牙野猪馅饼和白冠烩肉。甜品是新鲜海蟹沙拉和莓果雪泥。  
安度因·乌瑞恩放下干酪刀，看着在自己面前依旧铺满了餐桌一隅的银制餐盘，有些无奈地冲主厨罗比·弗雷笑了笑：“主厨，我想我已经说过了，这种时候就不需要按以前父王还在时的那种餐点规格了。”  
“我向您保证，陛下，我们已经减少了用料，这都是按照一人胃口精心规划的菜谱，不会有任何浪费的——我来代您切馅饼吧，这种馅饼应当趁热吃。”罗比·弗雷挽起袖子，拾起放在白餐巾上的分菜刀叉。侍女官走上前来，在餐桌空处又添了几盏蜡烛。  
安度因从衣襟里摸出一张叠好的信纸，用手指捻着单手打开。  
是亚瑟主教给他的便笺。  
“尊敬的安度因·乌瑞恩陛下，这两天我们如您要求那样，对大教堂中休养的病人进行了分类，将还能正常对话的、不能正常交流的和病情最严重——几乎无药可救的，进行了划分和分别安置。格拉夫斯先生已经着手帮那些心智还算有救的病人制定了轻松的劳动计划。  
“但尽管时间短暂，我们仍意外地发现，不同的病人彼此不再见面后，那种彼此响应的谵妄的情况就消失了，会胡言乱语的人得不到其他人的响应，似乎自己也为此而感到羞愧，于是便不再做出怪异的举动了。我们打算再接再厉，趁着这种好势头辅以圣水浴和药物疗法之类。请您放心。如果王宫里的‘那人’出现了异象，我们的修士也会赶去帮忙的。  
“祝您安好，愿圣光与您同在。”  
安度因的目光在墨水勾勒的流畅线条间有些吃力地攀爬着。明明周围的蜡烛已经亮到过分的地步，他的视野还是有些模糊。他不由得抬起一只手揉了揉眼睛。  
“陛下，您还好吗？”罗比的声音响了起来，这让安度因回了神。他看了看摆在面前切好的馅饼，撑起肩膀拿起餐叉：“我很好，罗比。今天的晚膳非常美味，不过我可能实在吃不下那么多东西。汤和馅饼就够了，其他的都趁新鲜送到大教堂，分给那些难民吧。”  
主厨无奈点了点头。于是，一个个银盘从安度因面前原封不动地端了回去。他加快速度，三两口吃完馅饼，便匆匆离开了餐厅。  
他回到寝室。  
在他三天前从偏殿离开后，心绪混乱之中让仆役们给他的寝室增加了三面大落地镜。虽然说不太清为什么要这样做，但望向这几面镜子，以及镜中的自己，他似乎能鼓起一点勇气了。  
镜中，在他身后仆人已经将他寝殿的灯全部点起来了，现在这里和餐厅一样灯火通明。他点点头，仆人们便对他行了礼鱼贯而出，从门外还传来落锁的声音。  
当一切动静平息之后，安度因重新望向镜子，踟蹰了片刻后解开了衣服的纽扣。  
外套，绒马甲背心，衬衣，里衣。长袜、束裤。  
衣料在指腹磨搓下拧起了细微的褶皱，从原来的位置上滑落下来，被简单叠好放到了椅子上。安度因赤+裸地站在镜子前，在有些寒冷的秋夜中不由自主地打了个哆嗦。  
他被周围的光芒环绕了，身上连一点影子都找不到。  
这有些奇怪——总是有些说不清的怪异之处。这么想着安度因往前走了几步，同镜子缩小了一点距离。  
光滑的水银镜面反射出他的面容。他抬起一只骨节分明的手，轻轻搭上了自己的脖子。皮肤的触感是干燥的，与覆盖其上的冰冷空气格格不入，指尖和关节泛着一些憔悴的淡红。手指滑到他自己曾经断裂又愈合的锁骨上，短暂地停留了一下，稍一用力，从泛白的皮肤下就能看见青紫色的细小血管。光跳跃在他的皮肤上，在肩头留下些鳞粉般的珠白。  
安度因保持着这个姿势，仔细地审视着自己看起来有些脆弱的脖颈。过了一会儿又将手拿开，昂起头，自然绷起的两条肌肉在锁骨和下颌间构成了一个V字。有影子在耸起的肌肉间形成了，他的喉结缓缓滑动了一下。  
影子。他在思考那个影子，被他那暗金色头发遮掩的颈部，与他自己有什么不一样吗？  
不一样的，当然是不一样的，世间没有两个完全相同的人。只要他想就能找出几个不能重合的点。锁骨的角度也好，V字鸿沟的隆起程度也好，皮肤上每一条肌理的沟壑与其下的细胞也好。  
但不知为何，他觉得如果自己的骨头没有碎过，可能现在就是那副模样。  
他有些烦躁地眨了眨眼睛。  
但就在这一瞬间，他隐约看见镜中闪现过一个身影，有什么暗色的帷幕一般的东西从他头顶飘过了。安度因连忙睁开眼睛，紧张地转过身环视着自己的寝室。  
什么也没有，只有明亮的灯火映照着他的房间，一切家具都如常，窗户和门上的锁也完好无虞。他的视野又有些模糊了。  
可能是错觉吧。  
他深吸了一口气，拍了拍自己的脸颊提提神，然后重新转过身看着镜子。  
他看见镜中的自己的双眼变了样——巩膜变成了黑色，虹膜变成了金色。倒映在镜中的房间变得暗了许多，在一片幽暮般的色泽中，镜中的他对着他笑了笑。  
“啊！”  
安度因下意识喊了一声，朝后倒退了一大步。就这一步，他忽然踏出了厚厚的皇家羊毛地毯，踩上了有些刺脚的干枯的黑麦草地。  
他愣神地看着眼前的景象。这里像是赤脊山，像是西部荒野，像是他国境内任何一处寻常的平原地区，苍白的日光从阴云卷积的天空中沉沉压下来。他的身后是沉睡的村庄或小镇，而面前则是原野，以及尽头处闪着朦胧光泽的湖泊。  
他穿着像是大教堂之下那些人一样宽大的白袍子，光+裸的脚踝被草杆戳刺着。风灌进他的长袍和耳廓。  
在半暗的天色中，前方有一个人在弹奏着竖琴，那琴声听得不是很分明。但从四野赶来了人。普通的人，住在村镇里的居民摇晃着从他身边走了出来，跌跌撞撞地朝那个方向赶。  
快去，快跟上，我们的国王在前面。  
他们的声音震动在声带之上，被夹杂着霜晶的空气送到安度因耳中，在大脑皮层上缓慢地弹动着，留下一连串余波。  
他们也都穿着白袍子，光着脚。  
国王？不，不对……  
安度因觑着眼睛。他看到了最远处那个人的打扮，黑色的披风，就是那个影子，是他在引诱居民离开小镇的！  
他顾不上体面，拨开挡在面前的人快速地奔跑起来，他觉得自己已经够快了但总有村民人走在他前面，他想要吟唱圣光但风灌进了他的喉咙，他觉得肺里在燃烧。  
“停下！”他大声呼喊，已经有不少村民跟在那个影子身后，结成了小型的队伍了，“停下！我以暴风城国王的身份命令你，停止对我的公民的诱骗！”  
他们越来越远了——  
影子停下了，村民自然地也跟着停下了，安度因为这突然的举动不得不几步踉跄刹住脚步。  
所有人一起回过身来，凝望着他。  
他愣住了。  
不同于之前那散漫又虚假的笑容，这次影子不再笑了，他面无表情，用他奇诡的双眼笔直地注视着安度因。他在——他在注视，那目光是有聚焦的，灿金的瞳仁紧迫而不移地对着他，一丝要挪开或者眨眼的意思都没有。  
这令安度因没来由地一阵恐慌。  
他忽然发现那些村民也在这样注视着他。  
凸起或干瘪的、清澈或浑浊的眼球，高耸或低沉的眉弓，臃肿或塌陷的眼睑，皱纹，血丝，斑点。不同的面容，十个，五十个，一百个，平凡无奇的属于人类的面孔。他们似乎并不呼吸。  
目光汇聚在安度因的身上。  
他感到有什么无形而又沉重的东西在碾压着他，他似乎也不能呼吸了，肺里仅存的一丝空气正在灼烧，他——  
安度因猛地蹬了一下腿，精钢制成的靴尖重重踢上了会议桌的桌腿，发出一声巨大的响动。  
他回过神来，发现一群人——准确说，是贵族议会的成员们，都被那巨响吓了一跳，正惊慌地看着他。他穿着自己的铠甲，正坐在自己常坐的席位上。  
“呃，这就是上一周的简报了国王陛下，您对我们的工作有什么不满的吗？”代理人巴瑟罗尔不安地放下手中的羊皮纸。  
“我……没有。抱歉。”他慌乱下道了歉，佯装镇静地深呼吸了几下，试图让心脏不要泵上过多的血液让他面颊发红，一边四处寻找着可以告诉他发生了什么的东西……  
安度因的目光落到了自己面前的会议文件。封面上清晰地用墨水书写着本次例行会议的时间——  
或者说是他以为的，从昏睡醒来后的“下一次”例行会议本来应该举行的日期。


	7. 门外群狼

<<  
安度因缓慢地环视了一下会议室中的议员。在阴云逐渐累积的秋日里，白色的日光将所有人的脸庞都照成了一种微妙的、有几分虚幻的苍白。  
“……菲尼斯先生……”  
为什么不在？  
他暗地里竭尽所能地回忆到底发生了什么，一边随口找着话题拖延时间。皇家银行的管理员、首席财政辅臣菲尼斯·G·富藏的座位空空如也，这率先吸引到了他的注意力。  
但这个问题刚开了个头，就有一个模糊的片段从他的脑子里蹦了出来，有什么人——也许是邦尼·卡札雷兹——在一片淡光摇晃的场景里对他说：“陛下，菲尼斯阁下今天需要处理些小事，银行的登记系统有了点问题，我来代他传递金融行会的意见与建议。”  
这是回忆吗？  
像是为了印证这段朦胧的思绪，他眼前的卡札雷兹女士对他露出了礼貌得体的微笑：“陛下，您真的不用担心，菲尼斯阁下和他的职员们今天傍晚之前就能解决他遇到的小麻烦了。”  
她抬起下巴，颈上镶嵌的一圈鸵鸟毛围领高雅地晃动着，每一根羽绒都传递出她的不可置疑。  
巴瑟罗尔看着国王缓缓点了点头，暗自松了口气。  
这件事终于瞒过去了。皇家银行在昨天入暮时被街头聚集的难民围住了，那些人确实流离失所、津贴也少得可怜，堵住银行和拍卖行之类的行为谁都能理解。但书记员没能好好用话术安抚他们的情绪，人多手杂之下就演变成了一场小冲突，有几个暴民冲进了皇家银行试图抢劫。这就完全不能容忍了！……最后还是辖区的康奈利军官带着治安员赶到，平息了暴动。菲尼斯先生现在可能还在带着手下收拾银行的残局呢。  
说来都怪书记员办事不利。好在最后没有人员受伤，国王陛下已经为战争大局操劳过度，这种小事就别让他知道了。  
看国王似乎还在走神，亚瑟主教及时地站起来打圆场：“既然各方面都在按照计划推进，我们就先散会吧？”  
这几天亚瑟主教在议员们心中的地位有了很大提升，他这么一说，大家纷纷响应。安度因感激地望了他一眼，给予了散会的许可。  
待其他议员都离开之后，亚瑟主教和汉孟德将军再一次留了下来。  
安度因的肩膀垮了下去。脑海中有许多“记忆”的片段，他分不清是梦境、幻觉还是记忆，纷乱跳跃着呈现，让他难以确定什么才是真实。  
他有些疲惫地抬起头，对主教报以满含歉意的微笑：“实在抱歉，主教。我实在对这次会议的内容不大有印象。”  
“您无需道歉，国王陛下，大家都在依您的嘱托、按部就班地解决城内外的民生难题。我可以为您复述一下各位官员的汇报……”  
“谢谢，不过不必了，我等下会好好阅读会议纪要的。您和汉孟德将军，二位的报告应该还没有在会议期间提出吧？”安度因摆摆手。  
两人一同点头。  
“那么……”  
汉孟德将军先往前迈了半步，亚瑟主教则双手交握放在身前。安度因抬起头等待防卫部队总指挥开口。  
他看到汉孟德正从上方凝望——观察着他。那目光并不强烈，或许也不带任何窥探的意味，只是从汉孟德·克雷将军厚重的眼睑下幽幽地释放出来，无声地将安度因纳入自己的眼底。这让年轻的国王没来由地紧张了一下。  
将军可能意识到了自己的冒犯，错开了视线后沉声开口：“陛下，之前说的关于人口失踪的具体线索和失踪者的服役情况，我们在各地的调查进展不一。城外各镇对失踪案情的原委仍然含糊其辞，但镇长们倒是对其服役情况汇报得都挺积极。我想这是为了尽快得到下放的补贴金的表演。城中的情况我们基本已经排查清楚了，的确是退役的残疾伤员或者烈士的家属为失踪的主体，我们还发现他们大多已经与退伍士兵事务处断了联系。负责优抚的军官汇报他们之前就比较难以沟通，后来搬去了人口混杂的近港区域就彻底联络不上了，这次会一起失踪十分蹊跷。所以我建议，陛下，请多注意一下国内外的……反对势力。总有人想要做出些僭越的事。”  
汉孟德·克雷有着超凡的定力。他用一种平稳如谈论天气的语调说出了他的报告。一段警告意味十足的话在这种声音的渲染下变得云淡风轻了一些，但仍不妨碍国王和主教的表情都紧绷了起来。  
安度因情不自禁地抬起一只手反复摩挲着自己的嘴唇。他的脚在大理石的地面上滑动了一下，这似乎激起了一点小小的火花、落在他的思维里——某些不太令人愉快的，潜藏于石砖下的历史。他打起精神：“我明白了。那亚瑟主教，大教堂那边怎么样？”  
主教连忙松开自己紧握着的双手。  
“我们取得了一些不错的成果，陛下。就如我在便笺中给您写的那样，在对不同疯狂程度的病人进行分隔之后，那些更狂暴的病人不会再影响症状较轻的人了，我们已经让后者解除了禁闭，他们现在可以像普通的休养者一样在教堂花园里散步，也会做一些简单的劳动，之前沃勒顿农场还想让一部分病人去帮忙耕作。还有些总是说胡话的病人，我们将他们在打通了一部分栅栏的地下室自由活动，但不理会他们。没有人去强迫他们喝药之后他们渐渐就开始怀疑自己的胡话了，我们就在这时去开解他们、诵经，像教导幼儿一样重新教育他们行为的准则，效果也不错。”  
他顿了顿，本来还带着些笑意的脸庞又涌上一丝愁云。  
“但还有一小部分人无法被任何手段感化，连驱魔仪式也没有作用……我们只能把他们关到更深的单间里。只希望这些可怜人能重新接受圣光吧，虽然其中的希望如此微渺……”  
一声细小的开水沸腾般的嘶鸣忽然缠上了安度因的耳根。他本能地绷紧了颈部的肌肉，一面试图阻止自己去想象那种阴暗的单间。  
窗外正下着绵绵细雨，但云层密布的天尚且还算亮堂，他深呼吸了一口清冷的空气，冷静了一些后重新看向主教和将领：“谢谢，主教。刚刚汉孟德将军说到反对势力……我认为这确实值得我们注意，而且可能需要大教堂和防务部队一起合作。”  
“合作？您的意思是……”亚瑟主教愣了片刻。反倒是汉孟德听懂了国王的言下之意：“您是说，有可能是暮光神教重新聚集了吗？”  
新上任不久的主教有些惊惶地看着汉孟德·克雷。当年城中出现暮光教徒的时候，他还是一个普通的修士，并未参与到对抗虚空的事务中。后来民间传闻失踪的大主教本尼迪塔斯与暮光势力有所勾结，这一度让全体修士都倍感压力。  
汉孟德将军当年曾经隶属于马库斯·乔纳森将军的部队，在大地震动、死亡之翼的暮光爪牙侵入暴风城时身处前线。快五年过去了。  
他用坚韧的目光直视着国王：“您是在担心这群人里有暮光教徒的煽动吗？”  
“考虑到我在河边最初遇到的那位‘嫌疑人’，以及之后我遇到的种种情况……只能这么判断了。”安度因的心脏在快速跳动，“结合库尔提拉斯前线的战报，纳迦的进攻中我们的勇士对所谓的上古之神使者的见闻，恐怕这次必须由圣光先做好准备。”  
主教和将军对视了一下。  
“您见过暮光教徒吗，将军？”安度因的手捏紧了椅子的扶手。  
汉孟德将军摇摇头：“我当时负责的是镇压元素的暴乱。抓捕暮光教徒是军情七处在主要负责。”  
“军情七处。对。”安度因迟疑了一下，从有些糅杂的思绪里清出一条线，曾经站在王座厅里的山缪森少校，坍圮的旧兵营，底下墓穴里的……当时他是委托了一名勇士找到军情七处的首领马迪亚斯·肖尔协助调查这件事的。  
刺客大师目前正在风之救赎号上，同海弗德·龙祸将军一道准备着应对赞达拉的战斗。不只是他，掌握着虚无之力的艾兰里亚·风行者女士和联盟军队的指挥官杰塔瑞斯上将也在那艘船上。为了获得部落的一手情报，军情七处的特工在前线遭到了一定程度的打击。如果这个时候将他召回……  
安度因摇了摇头，重新望向汉孟德将军：“我会写一封信召回马迪亚斯·肖尔大师，之后请您通过军队的加密邮件系统帮我送往库尔提拉斯。”  
汉孟德将军果断地行了一礼：“明白，陛下。”  
“而至于现在在王宫里的那个人……”安度因转头向亚瑟主教，“请您下午带几位值得信赖的修士来，我需要你们的协助。”  
“如您所愿，国王陛下。”


	8. 启蒙

<<  
当偏殿的门再一次被推开时，那个影子正百无聊赖地倚靠在椅背上。安度因和紧跟其后的主教与修士似乎并没有引起他的注意。他抿着嘴，用口里的空腔滚舌，发出一阵响板般的颤音。  
“一定要消除那种疯狂……”安度因几乎是无意识地呢喃了出来，断断续续的气音被一旁的克罗雷修士敏感地抓住了：“陛下，您说什么？”  
安度因注视着那个影子，并没有回答修士的问题。  
亚瑟主教、克罗雷修士和乔舒修士彼此交换了不安的眼神，但还是沉默着走到了光之牢笼的旁边，每人站定了一个角后各自举起了纯净法杖。  
安度因朗声对影子进行宣告：“种种线索都将你的身份指向了虚空的邪恶使徒这一唯一的答案，陌生人，不管你自称‘影子’还是什么，我作为暴风城的国王都不能坐视你将我的子民诱导向黑暗与癫狂。我给了你足够长的时间，但既然你拒绝解下疯子的伪装，我必须以联盟之名对你进行审判，即便动用圣光的惩戒也在所不惜——直到你吐露你的阴谋为止！”  
他的声音回响在空旷的殿堂中。  
影子似乎还是不想理他，仍然保持着原来歪斜的坐姿，虚虚地看着安度因头顶的狮首拱心石。  
所有人都被这寂静弄糊涂了。但就在安度因的小腿开始发麻的时候，那个影子忽然摆正了身体，直视着他。  
他脸上带着一种近乎怜悯的笑容。  
“阴谋？什么是你所说的阴谋？”  
开始了。安度因攥了攥拳头，让自己的肩膀张得更开一些：“你到暴风城的国土之上，带走那些无辜的人民，到底是为了什么？你的目的是什么？！”  
“目的。”影子眨了眨自己异色的瞳孔，清晰地咬过这个词的每一个音节，“目的是什么？”  
“我正在问你。给我你的回答！”安度因用提高的音量掩饰自己的诧异。  
影子微微错开视线，但不改声调中的悠然：“你们钟爱定义。那么，国王陛下，请为我界定一下，你们定义的‘目的’是什么。”  
“我不是来为你上词语课的，不要试图回避我的审问！这将决定你的生死，我劝你严肃对待。”国王的眉头蹙了起来，话音中带了一点警告的意味。  
“意义。”影子忽然轻笑了一声，开始自问自答起来，“你们的目的是自己规定好的意义，头脑思索后被塑形的渴望、还未射出的箭指向的靶心、木偶般的四肢的提线者，是开始又以为是结束。那种东西，我没有。”  
修士们大吃一惊。  
“你怎么可能没有目的！邪恶的家伙，像你这种装疯卖傻的人我见得多了！你是不是来颠覆暴风城的！如果你敢说谎的话——”克罗雷修士站在椅子正后方，第一个发出怒斥。  
“怎么，难道你们眼里的‘疯人’有目的吗？”那个影子根本没有回头，从容不迫地回答。  
亚瑟主教和乔舒修士盯着他的侧脸，正在感到为难的时候，忽然发现安度因国王没有出声。  
影子正注视着他。  
安度因感到梦里那种被凝视的感觉又回来了，他的舌尖有些发麻。外面的雨似乎下得更大了，远山的方向传来一阵深秋季节难以听到的沉闷的雷声，以前的人都说这是一种不祥的预兆。  
影子的脸颊同他一样，颧骨分明、有些瘦削，隔着一重光的壁垒看得不甚清晰。  
那双淡绯的薄唇一张一阖，他似乎能看见从中溢出的气泡。  
“他们没有目的，我也没有。”影子平和地陈述着，“我没有意志因为我没有欲望，我没有被约束的我与支配我的我。他们几乎和我一样。他们被你们赶进了家门，走出家门的人遗忘了前生，不再是你们赶回去的人。如果你要问我他们是什么，我看到的只有一个个破裂的梦境。而如果你们如此痴迷于因果的关系，这就是我的答案。”  
“……一派胡言。”安度因几乎要笑了，过了许久之后几个音节脱口而出，等他回神时自己的双臂已经撑在了圣光的屏障之上，俯视着影子扬起的面孔。他注意到暗金色的发丝从他的脖颈上滑下，落到了影子的背后。  
这令他没来由地痛苦，开始向内注入圣光的净化之力。  
“如果你没有用疯狂诱陷他们，那些朴实的人民怎么会变成如今这种浑浑噩噩的样子？联盟不会容忍任何对他的子民的侵犯！”  
那种惩戒术原本应该会对邪恶的受者造成绵长的痛苦，但落到影子身上却毫无反应，像是光被黑暗吸收了一样。安度因忍不住绷紧了手指。  
“你在问我，他们陷入‘疯狂’的原因吗。”他这么回答，像是反问，又像是一种笃定。  
安度因一分神，不由得点了点头。  
影子用无情的嘴唇抿出一个淡然的微笑：“不是我做的。让他们陷入疯狂的东西，你在发现我之前就已经熟知了。”  
安度因的心脏一顿。  
他吸进一口气，感到肺里烧得厉害。被疼痛激发的义愤终于爆发了出来：“你在说谎！”  
“谎言于我是无意义的，我与真实一体，你不会从我这里听到任何谎言！”像是照镜子一般，在安度因的情绪高涨之时，一直冷静的影子的笑容也瞬间变得狠戾起来。  
安度因仿佛抓到了他的马脚一般，眼中放出光来：“真实？这种说辞我听过许多，如果你的真实是带来虚无和永夜，那我必然会阻止你！”  
“虚无！？”影子拔高了声音。  
突然爆发出来的声音让安度因倒退了一步。  
就在这时，他突然发现，几个修士都已经不见了，而整个偏殿也变得比下午二时更加昏暗，窗外炸响了一声惊雷，霹雳的光芒闪过之后殿堂中显得更加昏暗了，除了圣光的牢笼之外到处都晃荡着帷幕一般的幽影。安度因的喉咙像被扼住一般，胸腔中传来剧烈的颤动。  
影子用他的面容张狂地咯咯笑了起来：“你又忘记什么了不是吗，国王陛下？你忘记你下达了什么命令吗？它们从你的心灵上滑走了——到底什么才是虚空？你看见的我还是没被看见的你的心灵？哪里有你眼中的‘永夜’！？”  
“来人！上灯！”安度因打断了他，朝门外大喊，但他的召唤被密集的雨声盖过了，没有人响应他。  
幽暮从门缝中渗进来，爬上了他的脚踝。  
安度因摇晃了一下，终于转过身去，强迫自己直视着他的双眼。  
“不要再蛊惑我了！我坚守的信仰和正义会让我获得真相！”他的掌心中凝聚起了忏悟的明亮神光，外溢的淡金色辉环涟漪一般自他播散出去，他的眼底被光照亮了，在这最紧急的关头他竟然感到了一丝纯粹的狂喜。  
但这份狂喜在看清了同样被照亮的影子的瞬间转化为了惊恐。  
影子从椅子上站了起来，轻易就挣开了一直束缚着他的锁链，紧紧凝视着安度因手中的圣光，也同样展露出狂热的、近乎崩溃的大笑。  
“真相！？好啊！如果你这么执着于获得一个真相，就来看吧！直面你想要的真实、接受它！如果你真的想要这样的真实，就不要再从它之中逃跑！如果你想要的去看看什么是疯狂，那我就告诉你！”  
雷鸣般的声音震撼了整个殿堂。影子站在牢笼里的身躯忽然变得极其高大，连包围他的屏障也一同增高、撕裂成了鸟笼般的光束；他猛地张开双臂，安度因背后的大理石墙壁骤然崩解了，夹杂着冻雨的狂风猛然涌入了石窟的殿堂，裹挟着群鸦的尖叫和树木的鬼魂，一同盘旋在仅剩的角落的阴影中。一道苍白的、亮到几乎致盲的光束打了进来——  
安度因在本能地闭上双眼的一刻，听到了轻柔的呢喃细语。  
“疯狂……就是疯狂。”


	9. 疯癫诸相

<<  
雨水是沸腾的。  
细密的针一般的冷雨溅落在安度因的脸颊和鼻梁上，留下一线灼烧般的痛感。他睁开双眼，看见荒原。  
是他见过的那片荒原，梦境、幻觉或者别的什么影像之中他所身处的那片荒野，黑麦草梗坚硬，暗青的叶脉中泛着枯槁的灰白，却依旧蓬勃地生长着。他脚底的大地深处蛰伏着的东西正在耸动脊柱。  
四周寂然无声。  
安度因仓促地吸进一口气。  
原野不像上次在梦中那样亮堂，而是随着云层的迁徙时明时暗。湖和远处的山峦已经看不到了，苍白的雾笼罩在荒原之上。一个人也没有。  
他的耳膜上有什么东西在哼唱。  
一只羔羊从雾中走了出来。  
那是一只艾尔文绵羊，有着安度因熟悉的蓬松干燥的毛和灰黑的脸颊，它一声不吭地低下头去咀嚼深秋的草叶。安度因能够听见草梗在绵羊口中断裂的有些粘稠的声音。  
他试探着踮起脚步了过去。羊似乎不介意他的存在，只是轻轻抖了抖耳朵。  
他弯下腰，手指陷进小羊的毛中。  
就在这时，羊身后的迷雾突然散去，率先映入他眼底的是一具套在盔甲中的已经腐烂的尸骸。  
安度因悚然向后跳了一步，雾化为轻烟不断向天空飞逸而去，令土地一寸寸展现出它的真貌：在茂盛湿冷的草丛中躺着十具、百具、千具万具的士兵亡骸，他们生前的兵甲断裂破碎，横陈在杳无边际的荒野之中。  
羊迈开蹄子跑走了，安度因怔怔地站在原地，凝望着曾经的战场。  
“你终于回来了。”  
熟悉的话语再一次响起，其中夹杂着血滴从草叶中落下的响声。安度因猛然转身望向声源，看见一个披着黑斗篷的影子闪入了一大片凭空出现的芦苇荡。雨在不知什么时候停了，他的脸颊和头发一片干燥。安度因茫然地追了上去。  
芦苇大多已经枯萎了，他踏进去发现下方是浮着一层清水的浅沼。临近冬季，水和泥炭都变得刺骨起来，有小小的冰渣漂浮在芦苇杆。无尽的灵魂在水下如暗流般涌动着，沼泽正在沸腾。  
他不敢再看，抬起头朝那个身影追去。  
“你回来了，你开始看到真正的开端。”那个声音还在同他耳语，每一个字符中都夹杂着细小的尖叫与液体滚沸时蒸汽的嘶鸣，他忽然明白了那就是这片沼泽的声音。  
他拨开一片芦苇，与左手边一个被绑着坐在高背椅上的蒙眼少女擦肩而过，溅起的水花变成乌鸦从芦苇中飞上苍白的天穹。渔夫和牧羊人站在苇荡的角落里，手中拿着酸柳木杆的铁叉或铁楸，用干涸的双眼凝视着穿行在草叶中的安度因。  
他听到竖琴的声音。  
“你回来了。你知道这里不过是通向起点与终局的玄关，你以为应该从这里开始思考的，但你也知道自己选错了。你承认吗？你和他们一样自信甚至自傲，你会承认吗？”  
冰层在裂解，芦苇被不知何处来的风吹动了，婆娑的细响让他有些渴睡。一个犹豫，他跟丢了前面的那个身影，只能依靠声音的来源辨别方向。  
但这里到处都是声音。尖叫声越来越清晰了，他能听到那些声音都在说些什么但听清的同时他又感到困惑，因为那不过是再寻常不过的独白或对话，衣料、食物的名字、盔甲的部件、建筑所在的位置、讨论天气时难以避免的术语、反反复复的抱怨与询问、干瘪的无意义的念叨、点钱时的自言自语。庞杂的带着些口音的语句涌入了他的大脑。  
沼泽里的水位慢慢升高了，从他的小腿肚漫到了他的膝盖，安度因走得越来越吃力，水和漂浮的尘埃浸透了他穿着的白袍的下摆——白袍？什么时候……  
“你早就看见、早就听见，不过你之前还是逃跑了，选择了闭目塞听。其实真实一直就在这里，你知道那个‘原因’。”  
安度因粗喘着加快了脚步，但沼泽在这时加速吞噬着他的脚步，刚刚还能踩到池底的岩石，此刻他开始不断下陷，他被教导过应当在这种时候平卧下来缓慢地移到沼泽的边缘，但这里一望无际，他不能回头——他本能般感觉到身后正伫立着无数个幽影，正用疯狂的眼神笔直地注视着他。  
他抓着芦苇不断挣扎，继而越陷越深，直到冷水终于漫到了他的胸口，在肋骨中间心脏正疯狂地跳动着。  
“它就在你面前。”  
像是响应了这声呢喃，芦苇忽然有了边界——安度因发现前面的芦苇墙变得薄了，只有一排芦苇挡在他面前。透过芦苇交错的宽厚叶片，他能隐约看见沼泽之外的空旷平原。朦胧的天光从头顶倾斜而下，晨雾将平原笼罩在静止的梦境中。  
对面似乎有一座已经坍圮衰败的城堡。崇高的塔楼皆已折断，隐没与断裂的墙垣之后，只有大理石的巨大石砖还在天光下闪着微弱的、柔和的白光。  
他像是回到了那个清晨，他第一次和那个陌生来客相遇，隔着一层芦苇荡外是安静的西泉河，河面上飘来令人费解的歌声和竖琴的音符。他只需要拨开面前的芦苇就能看见了。  
他的手指僵在了芦苇杆上，久久不敢将其拨开。  
“你还在逃避吗？”声音忽然响起在安度因的背后，他下意识地转过身去。  
那个影子瞪着黑金的双目，紧紧攥住了他的肩膀。  
他尖叫着。  
“跟我来吧！”

<<  
没等安度因反应过来，他就拽着他向上跃起，并将他推到了什么东西上面。安度因摇晃着勉强扶住了一旁的“柱子”，才突然发现这是一个灰白如大理石的巨人肋骨。巨大且完整的肋架被正面朝下悬于空中，他们站在正中间的胸骨之上。  
“你到底要做什么！”安度因朝他大喊，而影子像是着了魔一样高声笑着，将最末端的一对浮肋踩了下去。云层中出现了一个洞，有光和淡红的东西一齐倾斜了下来，那是稀薄的血液，淹没了满是尸骨的平原和冰冻的沼泽，冲刷着他们所站的胸骨的下方，而落下去的两根浮肋则搭在肋弓之上，在血水中自发地摆动了起来，将这副巨大的骨架推动着，不断前进并上升。  
他忽然明白了，这才是真正的疯人船，这几对肋骨就是它的龙骨，而最后的浮肋是它的桨。  
“我要你亲眼看着真相，你一边苛求虚妄的‘原因’却又对真实避而不谈，你想要的到底是真实还是虚假？！”那个影子的笑声戛然而止，猛然扑到安度因的面前，“看着我！”  
安度因反手将他推开，咬着牙吟唱出神性之星的经文，但没有任何一丝圣光响应他。疯人船的航行速度加快了，狂风从空洞的肋架中穿梭而过，带来芦苇叶的摇晃、灵魂的波涛和无数个声音——无数、无数、无数中安度因听得懂或听不懂的语言，交织在一起撞上了他的鼓膜。  
影子又冲了上去，一把攥住他的胳膊，动作幅度之大引起了肋骨船的剧烈摇晃。为了保持平衡安度因不得不再次扶上旁边的肋骨，位置的变化令他的视线落向了下方的荒野。  
他看见了从未有过的疯癫的场景。人——许多人，穿着古老的礼装，带着他的面具正围着篝火或者腐败的果堆起舞，如被下了魔咒一般永不止息、疯狂地旋转着，有的人跳着跳着倒了下去，有的人冲进了悬崖。紧接着越来越多的人从平原的角落出现了，他们也在跳舞，却很快转变了形体，获得了千变万化的形态，他看见了獠牙、蹄子、鳞片、鳍、毛皮、角，所有人陷入了一团混乱中，他们彼此攻击着，却同时念念有词——那些话语理智得令他恐惧。他们双目无神地哀求、痛哭着，一边燃烧着仅剩的愤怒念叨着自己的控诉，然后拾起手边的一切东西砸向出现在他周围的人的头颅。在山麓边沉睡着早已死亡的散落的骨架，头盾与角下掩藏着另一种脊椎，一旁还有拉长的头骨与尖锐的犬齿。  
而那些山峦也终于展现出了真实的面貌，那都是一个又一个旧日深藏在地底的呢喃的“神”的墓碑，他们的身躯已经彻底白骨化了，巨大的骨壳上覆盖着厚厚的苔藓，与荒原融为一体。  
“你还在紧抓着那幻觉不放吗？你才是一直在找借口的那个人。你知道为什么会出现疯狂，你知道！你纵容自己觉得自己在为他们而战，纵容他们觉得在为你而战，”影子站在他一旁笑，“你是什么？自己是什么？他们是什么？你想从他们中拔出自己，同时还想像上古时那些孱弱的伪神一样横跨于‘他们’之上，从一个有些特别的疯子手里抢回这个世界的走向。你和那个疯子、和所有疯子一样疯狂。”  
“我践行圣光的正义，与你这种意在扰乱世界的家伙不一样！” 安度因突然回过神，瞪向他自己的脸。  
影子夸张地笑了笑：“践行？意义？还是在说目的——啊，真无趣。你的目的是什么？你，的目的，是什么？结束战争？带来和平？战争是什么和平又是什么动荡是什么死寂又是什么？上古的伪神们，人间幻梦的君主们，都喜欢这么说。”  
“伪神？你不正是侍奉上古之神的教徒吗？” 安度因仿佛有了点底气，摇晃了几下后，站稳了脚跟。  
“那不是神。”影子露出一个迷人的笑脸。  
“圣光不是神。古神不是神。恶魔不是神。虚空不是神。灵魂不是神。没有神。没有我。没有能言的东西，能言的都是虚假。”  
像是吟唱，又像是诅咒。字符从他嘴里溢出的瞬间世界开始扭曲了，安度因吸入一大口气，每一个肺泡都像即将毁灭的红超巨星般爆裂炽烫。他想要去揪住对方的领子，但对方反手拧住了他的手腕，角力之间安度因的脚一下踩偏，从骨头上落了下去。  
他跌进了纯然的黑暗。  
光线骤然消失了——一点光都没有了。安度因看不到自己在哪里，也不知道自己是否在下落。  
他感觉不到。  
一种深沉的恐惧从他的心底升起。周围什么都没有了，他不知道自己是不是正漂浮着。  
只有一声声话语在他的头脑中响起。  
“他们争夺着，因为他们有欲望。”  
“他们有欲望，因为他们认为有‘自己’。”  
“你将他们称为‘他们’，因为你也觉得存在着‘自己’。称呼‘我’，称呼‘你’，坐标点到底在什么地方？”  
“心灵与肉体都在疼痛，肉体真的存在吗？心灵真的存在吗？那一道分割的线存在吗？晨昏之间有刻度吗？”  
“一直睡着，一无所知、一无所觉。沉睡得太久了。”  
“我，沉睡得，太久了。”  
那声音戛然而止了。安度因想要抬起头或者胳膊，但这个念头冒出来的瞬间他察觉到了一点问题：他感觉不到自己的头或胳膊在哪里。  
没有触觉了。  
肢体失去了实感，紧接着内脏似乎也失去了——他感觉不到自己的身躯在哪里，疼痛的肺和纠缠的胃都不能被定位了，他根本感受不到任何东西。没有温度、没有干湿、没有软硬。他发不出声音了，那种和他一样的声音也停止了。他从未如此渴望能够抓住那个声音。  
他不知道自己在哪里。  
他不知道自己还在不在。  
只有一片融合了万物的黑暗。他渴望光——他想要光！他感到恐惧以及这种恐惧正在随着“头”和“心”的感觉的淡去一同流逝。他快要失去所有能抓住的东西了。  
但还有黑暗。  
好像有什么东西在黑暗之中。  
他不知道那是什么。他不能感受他感受不到他从未接触过这种样子的事情这令他快要发疯了但是——确实有东西在。  
在黑暗中，“存在”。  
他看不到。  
一个微渺的疑惑挣扎着出现了。  
他到底是因为“没有光”而看不到，还是因为他“没有眼睛”，还是因为……“他的眼睛看不到”？  
他不知道，他只知道有东西正在“存在”。  
存在？  
什么是，存在？  
不知道漂浮了多久，他感受不到时间的流逝，只有一种奇妙的预兆印在他最后还未湮灭的恐惧之中，变成了一种期待——有东西即将到来了。  
像是一种垂恩一般，即将从无法触碰的境界中降临到他面前，将他带出去，将他拯救。  
那是什么？  
那会是什么！？  
他想要呐喊但他没有声音，这里不允许尘世的声音进入——尘世，对，这里不是尘世。  
到底是什么，无论是什么，他挣扎着想唤回自己的形体去触摸边界但什么也没有。  
就在绝望产生的瞬间，他感受到了黑暗的一阵波动。  
是的，波动。  
真是奇怪，他是用什么感受到的？但还没容他细想，那波动越来越剧烈，越来越鲜明，黑暗中扬起了一阵又一阵光粒的涟漪。他睁大了也许并不存在的眼眶，看着从临近或遥远的黑幕中脱出了一点爆闪。  
像是恒星的爆发，寂然无声。  
接着，瞬间扩大。  
一个庞大如十万个太阳凝聚为一体的球体在他无法意识到的时间点出现了，它发出无限的光明，夺目到致盲的白光散射出来，并在穿透黑暗的过程中融成一条笔直的光束，所有的光芒都被汇聚起来注入了安度因的身体——  
他的身体还存在，但很快就将不存在了。那一条光柱像是脐带一般，将超越人类能够知觉的极热从他的腹部送往四肢百骸，每一根神经都被融化了，在光明中消逝了形体然后又以无形的某种“东西”的面目重组。痛。无尽的剧烈的疼痛贯穿了安度因，他挣扎着，在至亮之中蜷缩起手指与四肢。有东西在他曾经的胸腔中积蓄着、即将爆炸了，于是他用自己最后的力气抬起头、张开了嘴。  
他如新生的婴儿般，发出了一声响彻万界的啼哭。


	10. 万象墓碑

<<  
沉浸、漂浮、演变。  
沉睡，然后苏醒。  
亿万年凝聚在一颗微渺的粒子中，在不知哪一个瞬间爆炸，所有熟悉的感官也在这一瞬间返还了躯壳。  
安度因·莱恩·乌瑞恩吸入一口空气。  
在失重骤然结束的节点，他忽然感觉到了自己的身体。  
这么说有点奇怪，但他清晰地感受到了身躯的每一分重量，这是他有生以来第一次感到躯体本身是多么……沉重。  
以至于他不得不用尽全力才能抬起灌了铅般的眼睑，让尘世的光景流入他的眼睛。他看见了橡木的房梁和蓝色的瓦片，以及远处的大教堂的尖顶和更遥远的泛着淡蓝的山峦。他现在站在暴风要塞最高的一座瞭望塔楼之上。  
正午的暴风城日光明亮。  
他怎么会在这里呢，时间流逝了多久呢，本来这些问题应该让他慌乱、惊恐，但现在他很平静。  
他并不感到惊奇。  
现在他的脑子里填充着比这更加重要的东西——他从来没有想明白过的不可逾越的一切，它们如今已经离他很近了。  
原来如此啊。  
安度因的瞳孔被正午灿烂的日光照亮。海洋在他眼中沸腾，黑暗——他曾以为的黑暗，终于在此刻揭开了最后的帷幕。幽暮与恒长的午夜不再是恐惧的预兆，因为他已经看清楚了。宇宙过去亿万年与未来无限时间的每一个瞬息在他脑海深处飞快地奔涌而过，秩序闭合，混沌打破，然后连混沌也被无形压倒、湮灭，有什么从未改变的东西冉冉升起。在虚空的子房中他看见了的，现在也正在不断地回放、上演，自我预示着，自我实现着。  
“梦”的漂流结束了，他离开了那里，但他能一直看到。  
不过，很快他也不再需要“看”了。  
他之前与之“战斗”的东西，他曾以为那就是“虚空”之名对应的东西，直到现在他才发现其中的粗陋与短浅。通过与暮光的接触的记忆他想过要将自己对面的“东西”判定为虚空但——为什么到现在他才终于明白，自己只能罗列出屈指可数的几种“是”或“不是”，再归于“善”或“不善”？之前十九年的经验不过是模糊的摹像和倒影，不管是暴风城、乌瑞恩的血统、联盟、圣光还是道德与和平的热望，甚至是它们的“对立面”、高呼“虚空”的伪神们，那些全部的概念……  
太浅薄了。  
太浅薄了、太浅薄了。所能言尽的这一切寻常剧目，思绪为自己浮华经纬而构造的“混沌”的模型，都是那么浅薄且……  
无趣。  
相比于那个“混沌”之内或之外的、世界之内或之外的，与世界、圣光和虚空永远无关的……那种……  
存在吗？它存在吗？兴许连“存在”也不能准确地描摹它的状态。安度因不知道怎么称呼它，它不在任何此世间已有的符号系统中，没有任何一个音节与之对应，没有任何概念从它之中而来，也无法投射于它。或许，不，那东西一定根本不能被言说，但他莫名笃定那也一定将是世上最迷人的东西。  
他为什么竟然不会想要为此而震颤、流泪呢？  
此刻，他平静地站在这里，离那种真实只差最后一道门槛：他正站在他面前，含笑地望着他自己。  
他悬立在没有围栏的高塔边缘，像是一面镜子，那空茫的飘浮的微笑，指向那超越在世界之上、光之上、神之上的永恒的真实。  
真实。他的真实。  
安度因入神地看着他。  
“你是我吗？”  
话一出口他就明白自己说错了。他已经清晰地领悟到这是一个没有答案的问题——毋宁说，并不存在问题。不需要定义。关于他、关于他的一切，他都已经明白了。没有什么能够限定他。这个念头，将成为他最后一个用极其有限的理智得出的“答案”。  
意识已经不再重要了。  
而那一团拥有他的面容的东西，则以他最熟悉的状貌，对他留下最终的宽容的微笑：  
“我只是万中之一。”  
安度因吸入最后一口氧气，亲吻上那面“镜子”。  
一瞬间，明亮的白光席卷了世界，他的视野中掀起了狂澜，致盲的白光让一切都变成了黑暗，而后从黑暗中钻出斑斓的蛇，它鳞上的彩虹揉碎成颗粒，翻搅在他的胃、他的胸腔，翻搅，以璀璨到令人麻痹的色彩浸透了每一个还活着的器官。世界扭曲悬浮，无数声音从无声之处挣脱出来，搅和在一起，沉淀的同时带领鸟群飞升，冲进无边无际的黑光之中。而后，蛇、鸟群的形体与书写它们的文字一同消解。  
他睁大眼睛，亲眼目睹自己被揉碎了，与同样不可描述、每一瞬息都在变换着诡异面目的庞大的世界在一起，被一个声音、一个心灵、一个意志、一个超越极限的存在充分地咀嚼，溶解，并吸收。没有光。没有先后。没有序列，没有因果。一切都断裂并且融合。没有白。因为没有黑。所有东西都是一样的，他看见了一个面貌的同时就看见了自己，氧气不再于任何地方灼烧了，肺不会痛了：没有氧气，没有肺，没有空间，有但同时没有。没有声音、心灵、意志、存在这些能言尽的东西了。他做出了表情吗？那是“笑”吗？不对！他不用去看就已经看见，不用去听就已经听见，不用去想因为已经没有什么思维的余地了，他就是那些存在！没有他无法触及的东西没有他无法理解的东西没有他——  
没有他——  
没有，“他”。  
“我只是，万中之一。”

<<  
“刷拉拉——”  
圣光大教堂顶楼的鎏金铜钟在正午时刻敲响了十二下，清脆洪亮的钟声惊飞了停在高处的白鸽，它们扑棱着翅膀，声势浩大地从教堂塔楼起飞，绕过暴风要塞的尖塔，在晴空中盘旋一周后重新停在了教堂琥珀色的屋檐上。  
一阵急促的脚步声回响在楼梯间中。马迪亚斯·肖尔快步跑上了尖塔顶端，冲着国王的背影行了一礼：“安度因陛下，我响应您的召唤从库尔提拉斯赶回来了，因为侍从们说您在这里，所以冒昧先来找您报道。”  
国王像是没有听到他的声音似的，只是挺拔地站着。  
他的肩膀轻而缓慢地耸动了一下，肖尔听到了他深呼吸的声音。  
他凝望着尖塔外明朗的晴空。他看见了黑暗的底色上跳动的亿万个发光的彩色粒子——那些颜色都是他曾经无法看见的，任何色谱都描述不了的颜色。它们飞速运动着，轨迹凌乱，留下一片通彻的、闪亮的、凝固的白光。明亮中跃动着一颗永恒的庞大的心脏。万千声音回响着，他的脑海一片寂静。  
肖尔抬起眼，警觉地看过去：“……陛下？”  
他如梦初醒般回过头，像往常一样对军情七处的刺客大师报以礼貌而腼腆的微笑：“抱歉，肖尔，我刚刚走神了，可能是最近有些疲劳。”  
他的语气、举止以及神态都没有什么异常。  
但不知道为什么，肖尔忽然感到一种难以察觉的冰冷扎入了自己的脊背。借着再次行礼的姿势，刺客大师不引人注意地向后退了一些，和面前的国王拉开距离：“望您保重身体。那么，您在密函中说的需要我回来调查的异象是什么？”  
肖尔小心地注视着国王。后者站在逆光的位置，有光束从他身侧倾泻而下，照亮了他身边漂浮的尘埃。  
“是的，‘异象’。”他像是在琢磨这个词的含义一样，用手指点了点自己的下巴，“这之中的情况有些复杂。肖尔大师，请跟我去战略厅，我会详细跟你描述的。”  
“是，陛下。”马迪亚斯·肖尔立刻为他让出了一条路。  
就在国王与他擦肩而过的瞬间，肖尔屏住了呼吸。  
他看见了他的眼睛。  
那双曾经如蔚蓝的天空或海洋的双眼，此刻不知为何变成了昏暗的、趋近于全黑的深蓝。  
肖尔没来由地恐慌了。他祈祷着那是因为国王浓密的睫毛遮住了透入瞳孔的光线导致的。  
而国王走到了楼梯口，忽然回过头来望着他。  
“怎么了吗，肖尔？”他平静地微笑，用那双眼睛从容不迫地凝视着他。  
那双眼睛像是一片埋葬着万千世界的——  
深渊。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于结束了，祝奶糖生日快乐。有一个偏学术性的后记放在LOFTER，请移步http://soundofice.lofter.com/


End file.
